Through Time and Regrets - A WilSon Story
by ra1chan05
Summary: AU: This is about how Will meets his still-haunting first love, Sonny, after many years in an unexpected way. Thank you, msarahv, for the apt title and for the beautiful revamped cover image! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Disclaimer: I do not own Days of Our Lives and its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: This story is heavily influenced by something, which I will reveal in the final chapter. I want it spoiler-free. So, if some of you have guessed it, you can share your enthusiasm by sending me a PM (and not putting it in the review box). I welcome that:) So, thank you for understanding!**

**First-person descriptions are Will's thoughts, whereas words in bold-italics are thoughts of other characters. **

******Enjoy reading and please review!**

* * *

**Year 2005**

**Salem**

I am seriously searching for a book in the literature section of the Salem Public Library. Suddenly, someone's fingers accidentally brush against mine as we are about to get the same book from the stack. "Sonny…" That just comes out of my mouth from nowhere, as I look at him, wide-eyed.

All these 6 months, I have been watching him from quite a distance.

But today… this close?

"How do you know my name?" he says with a blink. I'm hearing his voice for the first time. _Tranced_. His face is almost expressionless… But there is a shine of brilliance in his beautiful brown eyes, and I can see his lips curved up a bit. Is it his slightest smile? _Gorgeous_.

All those feelings for him that I had safely kept locked in my heart were forcing themselves out through my mouth, in vain. "I...I like you, Sonny…Oh no! I mean…I'm sorry. Please take the book!" I pout and my eyelashes flutter nervously as I take a step back. But, then… his eyes soften and his smile widens…

It was pure bliss, back then…

* * *

**8 years later…**

**Philadelphia**

The alarm screams, making me spring up from the bed in my temporary accommodation.

At age 24, I, Will Horton, have become a totally jaded adult.

"Are you sure? I had made it clear with the interview panel that I have worked and intend to work on core literature" I say, with little annoyance, lifting my shell glasses over the bridge of my nose. "Well, it says, you have been assigned to the 'chick lit' department at Green Sea Publications" the lady in the general affairs, Erika, points her finger at the line printed on the form and grins like she doesn't give a damn to my view. Why should she? I just nod with a smirk and follow her toward the editorial department. God, I shouldn't have signed the frigging contract!

"Isn't working on glossy books a dead-end job for a guy?" I ask Erika, as she presses the elevator button with her well-manicured index finger. "Well, it's true that this department was a mess but since the new manager joined last year, it's been really good. They won the top sales award recently!" Erika smiles with pride.

Whatever, I will just give it a try for a week or two. If it doesn't fit for me, I don't mind paying 50 per cent back, for I have saved enough in the last 2 years. Hey, I'm not stingy, though.

"Hello, everybody! I would like to introduce to you all, our new editor, Will Horton!" Erika says loudly but pleasantly. But, what the hell! Nobody seems to care. Some are scratching their head, while some are literally snoring face down on the papers scattered on their desks! I think 'Dead Sea' would have been an apt name for this group.

"Uh oh, I guess something's gone wrong with the 'cycle'" Erika flashes an embarrassed smile at me. "The 'cycle'?" I ask with a puzzled look. "Yeah, you'll know soon. Good luck!" Erika vanishes.

This is definitely a bad omen.

"Hi there!" I lightly pat on the shoulder of a redhead looking at his manuscript. Looking closer I realize he is sleeping. "Huh, what?" the man shakes his body and looks at me with a squint eye.

"That's what I want to know. Sorry. I'm the new guy here" I say.

"Oh...I heard someone's joining…is it today? Ok... I'm Joy" he lazily offers his hand, with no streak of real joy on his face. "Sarah?...SAARAAH?" Joy shouts. "Arrghh… I heard you the first time, Joy!" a lady stands up with a frown as she slams a bunch of papers on the table and struts forward. Her hair looks like hydra tentacles spreading out of a high bun. Is it the latest fashion? Or, fatigue?

"Welcome to Green Sea, Will! I'm the assistant manager here" Sarah greets with reddened eyes. Maybe lack of sleep.

"Sarah, I don't think it's possible for me to finish this overnight…" almost sobs a…well, an Asian lady, I think. Her already small eyes seem to have shrunk further, appearing like two horizontal lines with bags underneath. Colorful drawings of a girl with varied facial expressions were spread like a Japanese hand-fan on her desk. "Oh Romi, nothing's in my hand. Sorry dear. JK's order" Sarah squeezes the shoulder of the illustrator and introduces me to her.

"Sorry, Will. The manager has gone to attend a conference in Germany. He'll be back tonight" Sarah says as she takes me around the vast floor. "Oh. I heard there's some mistake with the 'cycle'?" I say, walking a step behind her. "Yeah. We just received the sub mat from the author" Sarah sighs. "You mean the substitute material? When is the release date?" I ask curiously. "Ah, in seven days…at the stores" Sarah's eyebrows shoot up as she smiles and hands me some manuals. "What? This in UNBELIEVABLE!" I rub my temple.

It's lunch time now. I'm sitting alone in the lounge, even though Joy reluctantly offered his company while clutching the corrected papers to his heart. I can see a few people belonging to the other departments having a good time, indirectly teasing the poor 'chick lit' guys sitting at a corner table and hurriedly gobbling their sandwiches. Wait. Did I just hear someone say "a collection of weirdos"? Ugh!

Since my dad is the CEO of the famous Horton Book House, I have always liked books. I wanted to work on books that people will want to treasure. Especially, the hard-cover ones…each one is a work of art! Once into my high school in the UK, I started working part-time at the UK branch of my dad's company. After graduating from Oxford with a degree in literature, I joined as a junior editor. My first assignment was from a popular author. Though the pressure was tremendous with me being new, the end result was fruitful. Seeing a book, into which you poured all your heart, sell is the happiest moment in an editor's life.

When my second book also became a success, jealousy surfaced among many people. I could hear random voices at a closer range in the cafeteria and in the corridors_**…"This month's top seller is Will Horton!" "What? Again?" "Oh, it must be easy once you get in through a high-level recommendation" "Tell me about it! He got the star author even though he just joined. Look at us…busting our asses and still getting the low-ranked ones" "One should be born with a silver spoon, I guess" "ha ha ha, well said!"…**_

Those words were painful to hear…Is it because of my mistake in the past… what I did 8 years ago? For every sad thing that happened in my life, my mind would immediately think of _that_ as the reason for my suffering.

All these years I have been thinking about him…hoping that he has forgiven me… Oh snap out of it, Horton!

So, I didn't have to give any explanation to those small-minded people… that I was not reigning under my dad's shadow. It was nothing but my sheer hard work, talent, and dedication to my job.

And, I quit, despite my dad's hard feelings.

But, after coming back to the US, here, I feel I've made a big blunder by not looking before leaping into this deep well.

Ok. Enough of mopping like a teenager. I just need to figure out how to quit this job as well and find something that's worth my potential and passion. Maybe, I will get an idea of the know-how and probably some helpful tips with the so-called amazing, successful manager of this department to climb up the ladder and then, I will flee this odd place.

(to be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, thanks for the great reviews to the first chapter and ****for the support to this story! **

******509h, thanks for encouragement and of course, you guessed it right :)**

******I was asked an interesting question via PM: Is this story going to be the exact duplication of the original (like, just replacing the character names)?**

******My answer is: No. Except for a few things, the characterization, ********the flow, **and the situations are going to be entirely different.

******So, here is the next chapter. **

******Enjoy reading and let me know how it is:)**

* * *

**Year 2005**

**Salem**

Oh my god! I can't believe my first non-celebrity crush is right here, sitting opposite to me at a coffee table in the library cafeteria. I'M GONNA FREAK OUT, GRANDMAAA!

I nervously look at the cold cup of cappuccino in front of me and get busy clearing with my fingers the moisture formed outside the cup.

"So…are you going to tell me your name?" Sonny breaks the awkward silence.

I slowly lift my eyes to see the warm smile pasted on that sunshine face.

Somehow, I get the strength. "Will" I whisper in an audible-enough tone.

"So…Will H, am I right?" Sonny nods his head and runs his tongue over his lower lip.

"Yes. But how…how did you find out?" I gasp and try to smile, not to mention the embarrassment of getting caught off guard.

"Well…I, sometimes, check out the books that I would have read already. And…I just happened to see in some of those that your name was right below mine in the entry card. It's funny you know, both our names were the only entries… Sonny K and Will H. I guess no one else is interested in them" Sonny chuckles.

Great! _Busted_. "May be" I'm very shy right now.

But, it's true. All these months, I creepily checked out the books he read. I don't know…in a way, those works seemed interesting to me.

Suddenly, Sonny leans toward me and whispers "I've seen you staring at me many a times…it's so easy you know… with the scarce number of people visiting the library these days."

Now it's a well-established fact: _Will, the stalker_.

I swallow hard because his face is just a few inches away from mine. But, he leans back immediately. I relax a bit.

"So, let's introduce ourselves properly. Hi, I'm Sonny Kiriakis!" Sonny gleefully stretches his hand.

Well…though I came out to my grandma Marlena last month, she wanted me to keep it a secret for some time as things are highly tense between my parents. Also, 'Horton' is synonymous with 'Salem'.

I feel bad about lying to Sonny but I can't help it. So, for now… "Hi, I'm Will Henry!" I shake Sonny's hand.

As I am feeling his soft fingers, my digital watch beeps.

"Oh, I forgot. I promised my cousin a game of tennis at 4. I…I gotta go now" I smile sheepishly, holding the half-empty cup.

"Ok… see you, on Friday, maybe? I'm quite busy the next two days" Sonny slightly brushes his dark bangs.

"Sure" I sway my body a little and leave. Out of excitement, I stumble upon an old man on the way and get an affectionate slap on my face.

I turn back to see Sonny laughing heartily…

* * *

**8 years later…**

**Philadelphia**

What time is it now? I rub my face and look at my cell phone. 11 a.m. And, in one hour I should be at my new office, for my training starts today. Also, can't wait to meet the manager guy. Since I was given a hint that my first few projects are going to be monthly comics, last night I exhausted myself reading through as many magazines published by Green Sea as possible. Obviously, I haven't got a single drop of inspiration yet.

It's a bright sunny day. But, what's the point? I'm about to enter that garbage dump of a department.

I just open the door, and…WHAT THE FUCK! Is it the same place, or am I entering the wrong one?

"Good morning, Will!" cheerfully greets Joy, the quality analyst, as I put a step forward in great confusion.

How, in one night, did this turn into a freakishly pink room with colourful dolls and teddy bears and little-heart pillows!?

"Hey, Joy! How did this happen?" I do a 360-degree wide-mouthed. "Oh, the 20-day cycle begins today" Joy grins.

God, this 'cycle' thing is driving me crazy. "Oh…I see. You carry on. See ya" I pat on Joy's shoulder and walk toward my cabin.

The lifeless zombie guys of yesterday are smiling and acknowledging me.

"Hi Sarah, what am I seeing?" I wave my hand at the assistant manager, who looks all bright today. _Good sign_.

"Well, today we are starting the next project. It's like the saying, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'. To get similar feelings as the readers do, I mean most of them are girls and women, JK wanted this environment." Sarah's face beams.

"And, it's a success, you know. The last month's issue sold more than expected!" Romi, the illustrator, jumps in enthusiastically. Wow, her pink dress perfectly matches this room! I think I'm going to become _chromophobic_ soon.

Now I know who is the weirdest among these: the manager! But, all the hard-paper works made under his guidance have sold like hot cakes, surprisingly, even in this digitized world...

Some of my colleagues, well for the time being, get all friendly and offer to teach me the ropes. I'm happy they are not like those punks at my previous office.

* * *

I am engrossed in the style manual when I hear "Hi Will, how is it going?"

I look up to see… I see…_those_ big brown eyes! GOD, NO! It can't be him! No way! Tell me this is a nightmare! Maybe it's someone who looks like…like Sonny.

"Will, are you there?" the person with neatly-parted lustrous dark hair in white-grey semi-formal attire looks at me confusedly.

"Huh? I…I'm good" I shake my head and stand up, my gaze transfixed to his face.

That same soul-soothing voice…but a bit husky.

"I'm Jackson Kiriakis, manager of this department. But most of them here address me as JK" the person flashes a sparkling smile.

Kiriakis? That same smile… which I could never forget?

My legs tremble as I shake his hand. That same _soft _hand...

Ok. Stop. Get hold of it, Horton!

"He-hello, JK" I force a smile. "Are you not ok, Will?" Sonny, nope, JK puts up a frown.

"No. I'm alright. I mean, I'm absolutely fine" I grin as I run my palms over my thighs.

"Ok. Maybe we can grab a coffee and have a little talk?" JK says.

"Sure!" I nod and follow him.

That same slightly-slumped walk…

The only visible differences are the mature contours of his face and of course, he has packed on more muscles. A very handsome man.

"Hello, JK! How was your trip?" asks a tall middle-aged gentleman in black suit, meeting us on the way.

"Hello Mr Brennan! Should I say, fruitful?" JK smiles clasping his palms together.

"Attaboy! I heard it all from the CEO" Brennan gives a friendly punch to JK's shoulder.

"Mr Brennan, please meet Will Horton, our new editor" JK introduces me to one of the directors of Green Sea Publications.

"Oh! So, what I heard about the son of the CEO of Horton Book House joining here is true? Glad to meet you, young man! I once worked in their New York branch. Mr Lucas Horton is a great inspiration to me." Brennan puts me in an awkward situation.

"Well, thanks, I mean, glad to meet you too!" I utter as I am still reeling from the shock treatment given by the hot guy standing next to me.

* * *

JK and I sit in the lounge and have coffee.

"Will, I went through your resume this morning. It says you have 2 years of experience in editing illustrious literature books. Of course, it says you are a literature graduate. So, you must be totally new to editing comics, right?" JK sounds all serious and diplomatic.

"Yes. I…love literature, and it's my forte. But it's a shocker that I am not assigned to the same here, even though I made it very clear during the final interview" I nod, my eyes shuttling between JK and the coffee table.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that. Well, comics is also a kind of literature, if you ask me. The thing is it's more of a visual form. The same amount of dedication and hard work goes into it as well. I too am a literature person like you. But I'm more of an open-to-learning-new-things kind of a guy. That attitude has helped me a lot in life. Hey, I'm not trying to convince you. It's, after all, about YOUR career and passion. No one is a better decision-maker that yourself" JK gives a pep talk.

Now, that's quite motivational.

"Thanks, JK. Um…I…I want to give it a try" I nod and purse my lips, even if I'm unsure of it.

"Good!" JK smiles and sips his coffee.

Though my focus is on drinking the coffee, I can see JK curiously staring at me…like trying to find some hidden thing. And, that makes me nervous.

"I get a feeling that I have seen you before… maybe in Salem? Because, that's MY hometown as well" JK says with piercing eyes.

I just spill the coffee on my light-blue shirt.

"Uff…I'm sorry. I will back in a minute" I stand up.

"Hey, um, no problem. Take your own time. I have a meeting with the production team in a few. Sarah will be guiding you. So, nice first meet. See you around!" JK smiles gently and leaves.

"It is, indeed, him. One hundred percent" I murmur to myself as I rush to the bathroom to clean up the mess.

The minute I'm done, I take my smartphone out and log in to an online social network in which I'm a member. I click on the uploaded old picture of mine taken at my 16th birthday party.

I stare at the picture as well as at my mirror image. I remove my glasses and rub my 2-day-old stubble. There's been a lot of changes in my physical appearance over these 8 years.

It's not surprising that he couldn't, as of now, recognize me.

_Sonny_. Maybe that's his pet name. But, I don't feel bad that I never got to know his official name… because it's nothing compared to the fake 'Henry' I was, the entire time I spent with him.

What should I do now?

(to be continued...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the cheer-up! It means a lot to me :)**

**Please note that "JK" and "Sonny" have been interchangeably used. Both mean the same person.**

**First-person narration is in Will's voice.**

**Enjoy reading and please share your thoughts!**

* * *

**Year 2005**

**Salem**

**Will's POV**

"P. G. Wodehouse? I too love his books!" my eyes go round and I slightly jump from my chair out of enthusiasm.

"Get out! Till now I was thinking that I'm the odd 18-year-old who enjoys such humor even in these times. I totally didn't expect to hear that from you…but I'm impressed" Sonny's face beams as he does his trademark ear-to-ear grin.

I coyly smile and start rolling the page of the open book in front of me.

Keeping his gaze fixed on me, Sonny extends his hand and grazes my fingers resting on the table.

This simple warm touch induces goose bumps to my skin.

It's been a month. The library and its cafeteria are the only places Sonny and I hang out. Neither of us is complaining, because we don't want anything other than sitting next to each other closely, reading great books and sharing our views in low whispers…admiring each other.

One day, out of the blue, he takes me to his eldest brother's modest house, which is nearby the library. Though I have heard about his family's palatial house, the Kiriakis Mansion, I intend to see it someday… when our relationship gets stronger and of course, after I come out officially.

Sonny's brother and his girlfriend are away on vacation. So, the house is all ours now.

Sonny makes lemonade. We sit cozily on the couch eating pizza and watching one of our favorites by the Grimm Brothers,_ Snow White_.

Once the movie is over, we turn to smile at each other and link our fingers.

"You know what, Will, I have been living with my other two elder brothers in Dubai all these years. I used to come down to Salem to see my parents and relatives only during Christmas holidays. Having completed high school, I thought I would spend some months here and relax before joining college in Berkeley…" Sonny says.

I pull my hand from his hold and look at him with shock and disappointment.

Sonny gets it, and then he puts up a huge smile "But now, I changed my plan. I'm going to enrol at Salem U. And, you know why I'm doing this?"

My expression immediately changes to a very happy one and even though I know, "No. Why?" I once again fit my fingers with his.

"It's because of you… I like you so much, Will!" Sonny kisses the back of my palm.

"I love you, Sonny!" I smile nervously staring at his doe eyes. And, all of a sudden I become bold. I lean forward and peck his lips firmly.

_My first kiss_. _With my first love._

Sonny is both happy and astonished. He doesn't say anything. Instead, he captures my mouth and slowly pushes me to lie down on the couch.

As we engage in a slow passionate kiss, Sonny's hand snakes inside my shirt. I slightly tremble by the new silky feeling that his smooth fingers are providing. Low moans escape through our increased breath, as Sonny's mouth travels along my chin and down my neck. My hands roam from his dense hair toward his slim waist. Sonny slowly unbuttons my shirt. My body's all tingly and ticklish, and my moans are quite loud now. But, surprisingly, Sonny doesn't go past my navel. His kisses trace back to my lips. Sonny lifts his head a little, "God, I've never seen eyes this blue and beautiful!" and kisses my eyelids.

"Will, you like this…us getting intimate?" Sonny's voice is so sexy that I lean forward to kiss the corner of his lips.

"hmmm yeah…I love it. I want to do the same thing to you" I blush.

Sonny cutely obliges.

As we caress each other's shirtless upper body, "Will, this is new to us…I mean it's definitely new to me…" Sonny looks at me questioningly.

"Yes, Sonny. This is my first ever…you know" I work my finger over his eyebrow.

"I think we shouldn't rush…like I want it to be special for both of us" Sonny smiles with a little doubt of how I'm gonna take this.

I grin widely "You are right, Sonny. I would like to wait for our special moment… But, we should make out more often" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Sure" Sonny eyes sparkle and he gives me a hot wet kiss, before I put my shirt on and leave.

* * *

**8 years later…**

**Philadelphia**

"And, I'm still waiting…" I sigh as I look at the wetness in front of my boxers.

Yes. I have unknowingly built a great barrier around me that never allowed anyone to get closer to me. The guilt, the longing, the ache…of losing Sonny…have made me completely inaccessible. The word 'romance' vanished from my life's dictionary long time ago.

All these years, my friends and relatives unsuccessfully tried to hook me up with some guy or the other. My own psychiatrist grandmother, Marlena, who got to know about Sonny later, was not able to cure me of this strange disease.

And, fate has it that I had to travel all the way from the UK to meet my ever-haunting first love.

Yesterday, after that one-to-one talk with Sonny, I made an abrupt decision that I'm quitting Green Sea Publications for good. But as time passed… I don't know… I felt a strong urge to stay there and be close to Sonny.

I can see myself getting lashed by him once he recognizes me, for I very much deserve it. But, I'm not running away like a coward. Well, if he feels really bad seeing me around, I will disappear from his eyes once for all.

* * *

I'm travelling in my office elevator. I acknowledge two of my colleagues present. Today, I'm in a good mood…for obvious reason.

As I walk closer to my cabin, I can see a guy in a lavender shirt with a sexy back slightly leaning on the desk and chatting with Sarah and two other men.

Paul, the proof-reader, smiles and waves at me.

The lavender guy turns. God, it's Sonny, with a wide grin.

"Morning, everybody!" my eyes travel from the three people to Sonny.

Now I have to be very cautious of not slipping the word 'Sonny' out of my mouth.

"So, Will? Are they helping you out?" JK throws a mischievous smile at his subordinates.

"Oh yes. A lot" I nod sincerely.

"No. We were only whining about the breakup between Bob and Dylan on the soap opera _Love and Betrayal_" Sarah gives a wry smile.

Even though I have no idea about that show, my stomach churns a bit hearing the title.

JK laughs and then becomes sober. "Will, I'm so glad to have a very dedicated team. I don't know what I would have done without you guys during the last crisis" JK thankfully looks at them.

They go "awww" and Sarah squeals like a teenager when Sonny promises a treat of Valrhona chocolates for all.

"Will, I want you to go through the previous storyboards. We both will have a discussion on that later tonight" JK says with folded hands and wishes us a good day before meeting the other teams.

Oh my god, as much as I want to stare at him, I feel nervous about being alone with him.

* * *

It's 7 p.m. I'm sitting in my cabin, tapping my fingers on my desk.

"Sorry for being late" JK sheepishly smiles and pulls a chair closer to me.

_Gone case_.

"No problem. I, ah, went through these…" without looking at JK, I place a stack of papers with markings in front of him.

"You see, Will, the moment you draw out a checklist of these errors, without hesitation you make it clear to the author that their storyboard is very boring and ask them to redo it. Because we don't do half-assed work" JK says with a straight face.

For about an hour, we have been seriously discussing about the loopholes in the plot synapses. JK patiently clarifies all my doubts, though I seldom make eye-contact with him.

After winding everything up, "So, how will you be going?" JK runs his fingers through his hair.

"I, um, will take a cab to the hotel I'm staying in. The Minerva" I smile at him while packing my stuff.

"Oh. Haven't found a house yet?"

"I have. I was just waiting for the weekend. I will be shifting tomorrow to my new apartment" I nod.

"Ok, good. Will, if you don't mind, shall I drop you? I usually drive past that hotel" the way JK is looking at me, I can't say no to him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes of driving, in total silence. Then, he makes a stop at a small restaurant to get pita wraps, for he is damn hungry. When he offers one, I politely decline because I can still taste the big burger I had at the office cafeteria.

Staring at my lap, I listen to the music played inside the car, as JK eats his food.

I can feel JK glancing at me a couple of times, as he drinks water from the plastic bottle. The atmosphere is quite tense, at least for me.

"Will?" I turn my head to look at him.

JK looks so calm and composed.

"You don't really remember me, Will? Sonny K?" JK points a finger to his chest and smiles gently.

Looking at those merciful brown eyes, my body jerks, my throat aches, and tears start streaming down my face.

(to be continued...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for sharing your views and enthusiasm. This has driven me to get this chapter done a day in advance :)**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

"Sonny…I….Sonny…" that's all I am able to mouth in a quivering voice, tasting my own uncontrollably-flowing tears.

The man facing me seems to be deeply concerned by my condition.

"Will, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Sonny gently pulls me and wraps his arms around the middle of my back.

I bury my face in his shoulder. Overwhelmed by the warmth radiating from his cloth-covered skin, my crying becomes louder.

"Will, it's ok. Calm down, please" Sonny's palms rub my back.

After a minute, I release myself from the embrace. Sonny pulls out a few tissue papers from the fixture in his car and hands them, along with a water bottle, over to me.

"Will, let's not talk about this. Anyway, past is past. So…" I interrupt him "No, Sonny. You should know. You deserve to know. All these 8 years…you not knowing…it's been killing me, Sonny" fresh pool of tears is blurring my eyes. But I wipe it away immediately and take a deep breath.

Sonny leans against his seat and looks at me pensively.

* * *

**~~~Flashback~~~**

**Year 2005**

**Salem**

"This is really frustrating!" I throw the pen away and slam the notebook on my study desk. I'm not able to concentrate on the homework. How can I?

It's been three weeks since Sonny and I confessed our love for each other. On the one hand, our feelings are getting stronger day by day; on the other, I'm feeling more guilty of still hiding in the closet and faking my identity to Sonny.

Sonny looked so eager and hopeful when he asked me to join him on a week-long camping trip with his friends. But, when I forced a "no" out of my mouth…the dejected, sad look on his face… why am i so pathetic?

I can't let this go on further. I'm sorry grandma Marlena. Even though my parents' relationship is almost broken, tonight I'm going to come out to my mom. Let dad know through her, or I will talk to him over phone, or whatever. I can't wait another week for his return from Europe.

It's 9.30 pm. I checked mom's room for the third time. She's not home yet.

I close the door shut, fall on my bed, and begin to think… not about how will my parents react…not about how the world will look at me from tomorrow…. All I think is that how will Sonny react when I tell him who I truly am once he's back from the trip.

_Knock Knock Knock _"WILL! WILL!"

Sounds like my other grandma, Kate.

The second I open the door, Kate hops in and hugs me "oh honey!" and lets out a huge sigh. My 7-year-old sister, Allie, is standing beside her, looking frightened.

Kate gives me her phone "Will, sweetie, your dad is on the line. Listen to him and do as he says."

"Hi dad!"

Lucas Horton (over the phone): "Will, listen to me carefully. You and Allie are leaving for the UK with grandma Kate RIGHT NOW."

"But, dad?"

And, the call gets cut immediately.

"Grandma. What happened?" I'm really worried now.

"Kate! You can't take such an abrupt decision!" grandma Marlena storms in.

"Oh Marlena! I just can't believe you are saying this, even after my son made it very clear!" Kate is in full fight mode.

"So what? They are MY grandchildren too. I can take care of them!" Marlena is furious.

"WHAT? Have you got short-term memory, Marlena? Just 2 hours ago, your precious daughter, Sami, got into a drunken brawl at the bar and shot a guy in the head! And, should I remind you, he's none other than the son of Salem's most dangerous man, Stefano DiMera!" Kate snarled.

I shudder hearing that.

Marlena is boiling but she is tongue-tied.

Kate goes on "Do you want that monster to ruin my family? Harm my grandchildren? Is that what you want, Marlena?"

"SHUT UP, KATE!" Marlena rubs her forehead.

Allie lets out a loud whimper and hugs my waist. I wrap my arms around her tightly.

My eyes are wide open, and my body is chill. I feel like I'm possessed by an evil spirit.

I look at Marlena's hopeless eyes.

In a flash, four security guards take me, Allie, and Kate to a ready-to-take-off private jet.

My only thought as I step on the rudder? _Sonny_.

* * *

**Present - 2013**

"Mom was imprisoned but only for a short time…the guy who took the bullet from her, EJ DiMera, recovered, and he pardoned her. But my dad made sure that Allie and I were safe… he didn't allow any of my maternal relatives to visit us until the case was closed 6 months later. In fact, I revisited my hometown after 2 long years...to attend my mom's re-wedding with the same EJ DiMera"

Sonny has been staring at his clasped palms while listening to me.

"The day I returned from camping, I went to the library at the usual time of our meeting…you didn't show up. I remembered I didn't have either your mobile number or email id...I don't know why we never exchanged those things. I didn't know any other source of contact…you never told me anything about your family or friends. A few days later, the librarian, who had noticed us reading together, called me and said 'Your friend, Will Horton, hasn't returned a book. It was due yesterday.' I was taken aback, and corrected her 'it's Henry'. She frowned and showed the database. There were only two Will's: 55-year-old William Truman and 16-year-old William Robert Horton…And, of course, the whole town was talking about the Samantha Horton case at that time….." Sonny let out an audible breath and drank some water.

"Sonny, for what I did to you…sorry doesn't even mean anything…" I cry so much that the front my shirt is completely soaked.

"Will, it's true that the instant I found that you had lied to me and left me, I felt like hitting you with a sledgehammer….but, later on I understood your situation….I know it was tough for you…. As they as say 'time changes everything', I grew up...facing many real-world situations… and, now when I look back at the past…it doesn't seem like a big deal…And, you were just 16, for god sake!" Sonny chuckles suddenly.

"So-Sonny…h-how could you?…I mean" I stuttered touching his hand. Sonny placed his palm on mine and looked at me reassuringly "Yes, Will. I forgive you. Let's just bury the past…or even better, pretend as though nothing happened at all. And, please, PLEASE control your tear glands." Sonny grins widely.

"What? Still not getting it? Ok, fall at my feet. NOW" Sonny raises his legs ridiculously.

How so incredible can this man be?

Though I'm still teary-eyed, I put up a weak smile and whisper "Thank you."

All I'm thinking is to grab him and smother him with kisses. But, I dare not. It'll be too much for him if I say now that I still love him…more than ever… and I'm crazy about him. I don't want to choke him once for all. Also, I don't know anything about his personal life at this stage…if he is single or in a relationship…though there is no ring visible on his finger. What if he's indeed buried the past, including his love for me? It's so painful to even think…

"Hello?" Sonny waves his hand in front of me, waking me from the deep thought.

"I'm sorry, Sonny" I flutter my eyelashes and smile.

"Sonny, I recognized you the moment I saw you at the office. I didn't have the guts, so I spilled my coffee when you, now that I realize, joked about remembering seeing me in Salem."

"Yeah, that was hilarious. I mean, you went pale and your body was shaking when I introduced myself…very much as you were the first time I met you in the library…In fact, when I heard from the HR department that you have been recruited, I was very eager to see how you are now, all grown up…so many changes, indeed" Sonny throws a crooked smile.

I lower my head out of shyness.

"So, are we good? Because, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable since we work together" Sonny pats my shoulder. "Yes" I nod with my gaze down.

Sonny's cell rings. He smiles at the screen and attends the call. "Hi there!(...) Hey no, I didn't forget. I'm on my way now. Will be there in 10 minutes.(…) Yeah, I bought them, your favorite turkey stuffing. (…) ok, see ya" Sonny keeps his phone down "I guess, we have been sitting at this spot for about an hour."

"Oh yeah" I look around. But, I'm really worried…after seeing Sonny's reaction to the call...that person must be very close to him…

Ok. Too many things running in my mind. Sonny has forgiven me. I can't ask for any other thing right now. That in itself is a great relief to me.

Sonny drops me at the front of the hotel. "I know, shifting and arranging things at your new place will tire you to hell. But, still, have a great weekend!" Sonny smiles widely before leaving.

I insert my hands in my pant packets, looking at his car driving past the long lane. "How do I get you back, Sonny Kiriakis?"

(to be continued...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the nice comments!**

**Thank you, msarahv, for the great revamped cover image!**

**In this chapter, I have opted for third-person narration. Words in bold-italics are Will's thoughts**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

The movers got all of Will's belongings to his new apartment much early in the morning. Will's glad that he didn't cause any inconvenience for the people residing in the remaining 47 houses in the building. His is in the first floor above the parking lot. There are three next-door neighbors. So far, he has met only one, a kind middle-aged lady, Maxine, who introduced herself while leaving for work. She is the head nurse at a state-run hospital.

The whole of the previous night at the hotel, Will was wide awake with the excitement of being close to Sonny, that is, at least seeing him every day at the office and working with him, if not the physical closeness, which he yearns for like hell and he has already begun to think of ways to attain it. But at the same time, he is anxious about Sonny's current personal status; no doubt, the handsome Greek god can get anyone he wants. Whatever it is, Will is all geared up to overcome the obstacles to get his love back. So, without bothering much about unpacking things, Will spreads the mattress and falls into a slumber.

* * *

Having tired himself out setting his house and doing the necessary shopping, the next day evening, Will goes to a bar he had been once since he arrived in Philadelphia. He had an instant liking to that place. It is quite high-end with a nice ambience. The bartender, Matt, recognizes Will and takes his order. Will wonders whether Sonny visits this place. He will be the happiest person if the man of his dreams does today, for it will be quite a feast for Sonny's eyes to look at Will's assets through his tight white t-shirt and perfect-fit gray jeans.

As he's leaning forward and waiting for his second fix, Will feels someone lightly brush the side of his arm. He tilts his head to his left to see a tall hunky guy flashing a sexy smile at him. The first thing Will notices about that person are the steel blue eyes. Though they might seem attractive to some people, Will is not impressed at all, and he moves a little away from the guy without acknowledging him.

"Hey BJ, I didn't get to see you last weekend. Wassup, honey?" says Matt returning with Will's drink_**. **_

_**BJ? Jeez, I'm not able to think about anything but the obvious 'job'!**_

"Hey Mattie, I was away to attend my sister's wedding. Really missed seeing your gorgeous face" the guy winks at the bartender, who blushes forgetting to handle the glass over to Will.

"Brian!" a cute brown-skinned guy places his hand around the hunk's shoulder. "Nasir, what are you doing here? I told you clearly that I don't do relationship. Also, I'm no more interested to bed with you" Brian releases himself from the guy's touch. Nasir goes away with a fallen face.

"Poor thing" Matt sighs at Brian.

"Well, I've had too much of caramel pudding…right now I'm craving for some creamy white marshmallows" Brian turns to look at Will from top to bottom.

_**Pervert, this property belongs to the one and only Sonny Kiriakis…even though he's yet to claim it! Now, Mattie, could you please get my drink already?**_

Will gets pissed and pats Matt's hand and grabs his drink.

When Will is about to leave that spot, Matt says "So, Will, I remember the last time you said you were hunting for a house. Have you found one?"

Before Will could answer, Brian throws curious hungry eyes at Will "My loft is state-of-the-art and it's spacious enough with a cozy king-size bed."

"Thanks Matt, I have" Will smiles at Matt and gives a cold stare at Brian and leaves.

"Attitude, huh?" Brian raises an eyebrow looking in Will's direction.

_**Jerk!**_

* * *

Will reaches his place holding a takeout in one hand and fishes out the key from his jacket.

"BOO!" Will jumps and turns back to see the person.

"Sonny!" Will's eyes go wide.

"Sorry if I scared you" Sonny laughs slightly bending his knees.

"Hell you did! And, Halloween is far off" Will smirks and gathers the fallen bag.

"I'm glad we are neighbors now" Sonny.

"WHAT?" Will can't believe what he just heard.

"Yeah, Maxine, our neighbor there, told me. And, this is mine." Sonny grins as he points to his house next to the lift and diagonally opposite to Will's.

_**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!**_

"Wow, that's cool!" Will sways his body in an elated state.

"Is everything set in place?" Sonny rubs his palms together.

"Yeah, I have sort of arranged it all. As you said, it's quite tiring. This is a new experience to me" Will deliberately runs his tongue over his lower lip.

"Ok" Sonny gently smiles and looks down for a second.

"How come I didn't get to see you yesterday?" Will gives a suspicious grin. He is greedy to know every detail.

"Ah, had some errands to run. Came back later this afternoon" Sonny scratches his eyebrow.

_**Bummer. Hint, please.**_

"Oh…Why don't you come in and have some kebab" Will lifts the bag.

"Oh that sounds yummy! Thanks. I already had my dinner. You carry on." Sonny waves his hand.

_**Hmmm…now I can't even grab your shirt and drag you in.**_

"Ok..." Will runs his hand over the back of his neck.

"So…see you tomorrow in office…By the way, your outfit is nice" Sonny nods and purses his lips, scanning Will's body in a fraction of a second.

_**YES! Does it mean things are looking brighter for you, Horton? Anyway, be positive.**_

"Yeah, thanks! You-you too look great in that dark-blue t-shirt" Will gladly lifts his eyebrows.

"Thank you. Oh, any help, don't hesitate to dial my number or knock on my door anytime."

Both exchange 'good night' and turn away.

But, Will almost shuts the door and creepily looks at Sonny bouncing the keys and letting them slip to the ground.

_**I let it slip through my hand once. But now I'm determined to get it back and hold it forever: the key to your heart, Sonny.**_

* * *

The next day morning, Will is briskly nodding his as Sarah explains to him the plan of the forthcoming project he'll be involved in.

At frequent intervals, Will diverts his gaze to get a peek of Sonny, oops, JK. But he's nowhere visible.

_**Maybe he's late, or caught up in an early frigging meeting.**_

Suddenly, the clashing of two loud voices is heard.

All the heads, including Will's, in the entire floor turns in that direction.

Will is shocked.

The jerk he had seen the other day at the bar…what's his name?...is walking rapidly behind JK. Both the white-collar men seem to be royally pissed.

Will confusedly looks at Sarah, who sighs at the sight and tells him "In case you are wondering, that's Brian Jones, the dark horse in the Sales department."

"Also, the uber sexy hunk here!" Romi's eyes go all dreamy.

"And, may I add 'stubborn, arrogant, and boastful', Romi?" Paul says bluntly.

Brian: JK, why don't you admit that you compromised on the number of copies for that magazine. Didn't your so-called efficient editors guide you? Now, where is the time for reprinting?

JK: Brian, for your information, it's YOUR superiors who didn't have faith in me when I quoted a high number, for I firmly believed that it would sell out soon. But they went by their blind decision. So, stop blaming me and my team and raise the morale of your higher officials to have more trust in us.

Brian: Whatever. Just see to it that next time you don't budge an inch from your stance, JK. You have no idea, how much pressure I'm subjected to.

Brian shakes his head and turns away, as JK gives an 'are you kidding me' look.

Somehow, Brian's eyes catch Will, and he recognizes him with a smirk as he walks out.

_**Ughhh! Now, this can't be happening.**_

Will immediately turns his gaze and gets happy to see Sonny looking at him with a faint smile.

(to be continued...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the great support to this story! **

**Another chapter with words in bold-italics denoting Will's thoughts :)**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Sonny is rubbing his chin, keenly looking at one of the drawings that he had asked the illustrator to redo.

Will and two of his colleagues are seated opposite to Sonny. While the others are waiting for Sonny's response, Will is admiring Sonny's handsome features.

Though Will is not involved this project, he was asked to be present as part of the training.

"Ok. I'm still not satisfied. Even though it's a light peck on the cheek, it is required to look more dramatic. May be we need to correct the angle of the hero's chin" Sonny sounds serious.

"Well, it's irony that when you are kissing someone, you can't properly see each other's reaction" Paul grins.

"Yeah, that's true…maybe we need a real example here" Sonny gently pulls Paul's hand.

"Ok. Sharon, I'm going to kiss Paul now. Look at it carefully and take a mental note" Sonny says and pecks Paul on the cheek.

_**Really, Sonny? Can't you see me, all hot and bothered for you?**_

Sharon nods her head excitedly, while Will is on the verge of pushing Paul away and crashing his mouth on Sonny's.

"Thank you, JK, as much as I'm not attracted to you" Paul the straight guy wipes his cheek.

Sonny sits closer to Will "There should be perfection even to these little details… you get it Will?"

"Yes" Will says softly. The smell of Sonny's aftershave is having a great effect on him, southward.

* * *

Will and his team are relaxing at the office cafeteria.

"Will, sorry to hear about the mean and jealous coworkers at your previous office. Didn't they know that a book doesn't sell only because the editor is the son of the CEO of the publishing company or the author is popular or the covers are attractive? It's sad that they completely forgot the readers" Sarah says.

The others nod in agreement and cheer Will up.

"Thanks for the support, guys" Will says shyly.

Will turns a little to see Sonny opening the glass door, smiling at him. He gets butterflies in his stomach as Sonny walks toward him. This reminds Will of the days in Salem… when he would be eagerly waiting for Sonny to show up in the library…

Suddenly, Sonny is stopped in his tracks by a hand wrapping around his waist.

It belongs to Brian.

Will's smile fades when he sees Sonny grinning and playfully shoving Brian's hand as the hunk whispers something straight in Sonny's ear.

_**What the hell! Only a day ago, both were at each other's throat. And now…exchanging sweet nothings?**_

Will's face hardens as Brian pulls Sonny's hand and drags him out of the cafeteria.

"Brian and his ways…" Joy laughs as he turns his gaze from the two to his colleagues.

_**So, it's universally known that Brian is a total jerk.**_

Will knows that it's not an uncommon thing for coworkers, especially men, to acknowledge each other by unintentional intimate touch. But still, Will is not able to swallow the fact that Sonny is allowing a totally brazen guy like Brian gain an upper hand. Also, Will's anxiety level is up wondering to what extent Sonny's relationship with Brian is.

_**Could Sonny be one of Brian's conquests?... Ok. Shake that negative thought out.**_

* * *

Will submits his first project plan. It's quite late, around 10.00 pm. He boards a train to his home because his car is yet to arrive. There are numerous companies in the area in which his office is located, and most of the people prefer to take the train route as it's the easiest and quickest.

Upon reaching his destination, Will steps down and turns to his right to see Sonny alighting from the next compartment.

Sonny immediately spots Will and waves at him.

"Hey, how did I miss seeing you at the station?" Will gives a radiant smile.

"The train almost started when I rushed in" Sonny grins.

"Ok... You usually take this route?" Will asks.

"No. My car has gone for service. It'll be back tomorrow…. The project coordinator sent me a mail saying that he will be reviewing your plan tomorrow" Sonny says.

"I'm quite nervous about it" Will rubs his palms together.

"I know it's your first assignment. But don't worry, Will, we are there to help you out" Sonny presses Will's arm.

Will thanks Sonny by placing his hand on Sonny's.

They stare each other for a few seconds, after which Sonny releases his hand.

Will had seen Brian flirting with Sonny for the second time. His mind has been wavering like anything. For a moment he thought of getting some information from Sarah, but he felt that to be inappropriate. But now is the right time to get it out of the horse's mouth.

"So, you and Brian Jones are good friends? I didn't know until this afternoon" Will curiously looks at Sonny's face.

"Yeah, we are best friends. He was my college mate but senior to me by a year" Sonny smiles gently.

"Oh_".** Now, this is effing unbelievable! Anyway, I can't help it but I desperately hope it's nothing more than friendship between you two.**_

Both of them walk in silence for some time.

"Only now I realize that you are an inch taller than me. I remember you were about 5'7" back then…" Sonny stares at Will's head.

Will's eyes rove over the entire length of Sonny's body. "hmmm yes. My grandma Kate was a little worried I wouldn't qualify as a model for her clothing line. But the truth is I never took part in that even after reaching 6 feet" Will giggles.

"That's interesting!" Sonny's eyebrows shoot up.

"You seem to have transformed from a skinny to a muscle guy…what's your workout regimen?" Will pinches his lips.

"Well, I'm Greek. So…" Sonny teases.

Will goes in front of Sonny and walks backward. "Oh come on, Sonny! Whether Greek or Latin, you don't get that body easily. It's just that you don't want to reveal the secret."

"Hey, it's not like that. I was joking. In fact, I do hit the gym twice a week…Now come this way, there is a barricade" Sonny pulls Will to his side.

"What are reading these days?" Sonny asks.

"Ah...the old magazines published by our company, for technical reasons, even though I'm not a bit interested in those mushy-mushy stories. What about you?" Will gives a crooked smile.

"_Pickwick Papers_...it might seem odd to you, but these days I read a lot of quirky humor" Sonny laughs a little.

They chat more about their hobbies on the way.

"There's a client visit tomorrow. I will be going early. By evening, I will go through your report and let you know" Sonny says standing in front of Will's house.

"Ok, thanks" Will leans forward and surprises Sonny by placing a quick peck on his cheek.

"Um…thank you. Have a good night and… sweet dreams!" Sonny smiles nervously.

"Good night, but there's no one to have sweet dreams about…" Will grins widely.

_**Point made.**_

"Then, I guess, I'm not alone" Sonny eyes twinkle and he turns away.

_**Yay!**_

(to be continued...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the insightful reviews to the previous chapter! **

**Here is the next one. Please read and review!**

* * *

It's almost 8 pm. Will is nervously pacing around his cubicle at office, looking at his computer every 10 seconds. He is waiting for Sonny's email to know whether his first project plan has been approved or not, even though he got positive words from Sarah after checked it before submission to the project coordinator.

Will had even skipped lunch since anxiety overtook hunger. By now, all of Will's colleagues have left for the day after wishing him good luck. Most of them present in the floor are the people working in the night shift, whom he barely knows.

Finally, the email pops up with a congratulatory message from Sonny. Will is very happy and he widely smiles at the email and rereads it several times. He is someone who firmly believes that the first best impression is the lasting one when it comes to the corporate world. He is glad that he made it. He goes to the cafeteria to have a big sandwich and some drink.

* * *

In the office restroom, Will removes his glasses and washes his face. As he is wiping his face with tissue papers, he hears some say in a husky voice "You seem to be a man on a mission."

Will immediately looks at the mirror to see Brian standing next to him, giving a wicked smile.

"Excuse me?" Will is both annoyed and confused.

"Don't pretend with your deceitful innocent looks. You think I don't know what your exact motive is? You have come back here to screw Sonny's life again. Aren't you?" Brian says with a stern face.

Shock and anger surface on Will's face and he clenches his teeth. "What are you talking about?" Will say softly with a forced smile.

Brian frowns and says "Oh, in case you don't know who I am…" Will cuts him short "I know who you are… Brian Jones, assistant director of the Sales department and Sonny's best friend. And, I should get going now" Will turns away.

Brian firmly holds Will's bicep and whispers to him "Sonny might have forgiven you easily, for he is a big-hearted guy. But I'm watching you, closely."

Will forcefully releases his hand "You are insane. You have no idea, how much I care about Sonny."

"Really? Great! Then, restrict your care with official work. DO NOT try to invade his personal life. Keep that in mind" Brian gives a cold stare and storms out of the restroom.

_**Asshole! Who are YOU to warn me to back off from MY Sonny?**_

* * *

While walking toward the train station, Will gets a call from his grandma Marlena.

Will: Hey grandma, how you doing?

Marlena: I'm fine, sweet bun. I was a bit worried that my grandson didn't speak to me for weeks.

Will: I'm sorry, grandma. I was getting adjusted to my new job.

Marlena: Oh get it, dear. It takes time, indeed. So, how is it going?

Will: It's great. I started on my first assignment.

Marlena: Wow, that's nice! Needless to say, you always give your best in anything you do, sweetheart. So, break a leg!

Will: Thank you, Ma'am. Um... grandma, I… I met Sonny, finally.

It took Marlena some time to grasp what Will said. Then, she realizes what he meant actually.

Will: Grandma, are you there?

Marlena: Oh yes, dear. You are talking about Sonny Kiriakis, right?

Will: Yes, grandma.

Marlena: Oh…ah, is everything ok, Will?

_**Everything was ok until that moron Brian came into picture. Anyway, I can handle him, grandma.**_

Will: Yes, we had a talk…about the past happenings... I'm glad he's forgiven me, and we are on good terms now… You won't believe, he is my manager!

Will laughs a little.

Marlena: That some news… even though I don't mind telling you for the umpteenth time that it was none of your fault back then. But I know you wouldn't listen. So…what's happening?

Will: Nothing, grandma. All I can say is, I still love Sonny so much and I want him back in my life…. Sonny too seems to be showing some interest in me, though I'm not very sure about it.

Marlena: Ok... but, how far have you known him, Will. I mean, what kind of a person he is now…

Will: There isn't much change in Sonny…he is the same shy, compassionate, and caring person…And, he is single. Should I ask for more?

Grandma: Well… that sounds good…but, sweetie, don't try to rush things.

Will: I won't, grandma. Don't worry….Oh, my train's arrived. I will talk to you later. Good night, grandma!

Marlena blesses her grandson, but she is quite concerned about him. No one else knows Will better than she does. She is the only person that knows about Sonny and the effect he's been having on Will all these years. Herself being a veteran in psychiatry, Marlena understands how deep Will's love for Sonny is. On the one hand, she is relieved that Will sounds to have gotten better after meeting Sonny. On the other, she's worried whether her childlike grandson will be able to cope with if, god forbid, he gets heartbroken.

* * *

Unusually, all the compartments are crowded. Will somehow gets into one. He squeezes past few people, only to see Sonny standing in the corner.

"Sonny!" Will calls out, slightly pushing an oversized handbag of a woman passenger.

Will stands in front of Sonny and holds on to the handle.

"Hey! I thought you would have gone home much earlier" Sonny's eyes widen.

"No. I waited for your mail. When did you get in?" Will smiles.

"I boarded two stops before this. Had to attend client's dinner party. There's seems to be road blocks in few places due to some protest" Sonny says.

"Oh. I didn't know that" Will nods.

Both are silent for a while. Will is keeping his gaze down, thinking about his encounter with Brian. He has half a mind to tell Sonny about it, but fears how Sonny would take it.

Sonny feels awkward, so he opens his mouth. "I'm glad your plan got through, Will. This author has been consistently faring well the last two years. It'll be interesting to work with her, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Sonny! I look forward to it" Will grins shyly.

There is a huge jolt as the train takes a sharp bend, with a warning message blaring.

Will falls on Sonny, grabbing his waist. Sonny holds on to the side vertical bar with one hand, while his other hand grips the back of Will's shirt collar.

Within seconds, the train steadies its pace.

Will tries to straighten up with difficulty. His glasses are between his nose and upper lip. There's only a few inch space between his face and Sonny's. Sonny gently removes Will's glasses and stares at his eyes…. He gulps looking at those deep ocean blue eyes that he once loved…and still loves. Will, too, is mesmerized by Sonny's pretty eyes and lips…. He brings his face closer to kiss Sonny's slightly partly lips…. But his lips could only touch Sonny's cheek, as Sonny turns his face to his left.

Being disappointed, Will palms his eye and stammers "I…I am sorry".

"That's ok" Sonny's whispers as he hands the glasses to Will.

They reach home together without uttering a word.

Will apologizes again.

Sonny smiles and gives Will a tight hug, before walking toward his house.

Will shuts his door close and throws the keys on the table. He falls on his bed and stares at the ceiling.

_**Why is Sonny reluctantly pulling himself away from me when I try to get close to him? I bet he wants it as much as I do. But why? **_

_**Is it because he is scared that I might leave him again? Or, is it because of Brian? **_

Will wonders if he's made Sonny really uncomfortable. Then, that might badly affect his working relationship with him.

Though he is undeterred, Will decides that work must be his main focus for the time being.

(to be continued...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the continuous support through your wonderful reviews! Guest reviewer, Mina Crescini, thanks for the cheer-up!**

**This chapter is quite "cool" :) **

**I have quoted a line from _The Iliad_ by Homer.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Will is very busy with his first project. Since the author was down with flu, the storyboard reaches him after four days of delay. Only a day left to return the corrected file. Since this is a new series that the author has started, there are lots of differences in the presentation when compared with her previous works. Will is quite tense because he is new to this genre and gets numerous doubts while editing.

Will seeks Sarah's help but she already seems to be in a tense mode giving away instruction to an editor. "Sarah, what happened? You look upset" Will sits next to her once the editor leaves. "Will, the other team has got into deep trouble. The editor had made an error of commission…he had carelessly deleted the 'l' in the word 'public' in the manuscript and it had skipped the proof-reader's eyes as well. The author has thrown a nasty feedback, obviously." Will feels sorry and he hesitantly discusses his doubts. Sarah clarifies a few but she is not sure of other things. "Will, at this stage, you should go to JK. That's how it works" Sarah says.

After that train incident, Will didn't get to interact much with Sonny other than at office. Sonny too has been busy monitoring all his teams, preparing reports, and attending endless meetings. Both their work hours, somehow, didn't collide. But today, Will has no other option but to meet Sonny and get his job issues sorted out because time is running out. He sends an email. The reply is swift.

* * *

Will knocks on the glass door and enters Sonny's cubicle. "Hey Will, what's up?" Sonny smiles and pulls out a chair next to him for Will.

Will smiles back and presents his work.

Sonny makes several changes to Will's editing. "I guess I had missed out a lot" Will bites his lip looking at the papers.

"Yes, but I completely understand your situation, Will. This is something new to you. Also, you don't have enough time to take references. So, don't worry. I'm sure next time you'll get all these right" Sonny pats Will's shoulder.

"If you look that this two-page spread, there is wide space in the photo-typesetting with mostly gray area and the images are predominantly large and the font size of the last three words is big. I don't get it" Will points the pencil at a particular frame.

"Yeah, it seems as though the author ran out of time" Sonny chuckles looking at Will's confused face. But he immediately turns sober and gets further close to Will. "This frame represents the crucial stage, where the reader's attention is highly sought… As you can see, the heroine finally stops being stubborn… her emotions are rising…and she is on the verge of admitting her feelings to her lover" Sonny swallows a little, looking at Will's face, and continues "…so, the images of her face have been enlarged to get the reader into the same emotional state…and the wide blank space is to create suspense…and"

Will, who has been staring down at the manuscript listening, lifts his head and meets Sonny's eyes. "And, after a long pause, she utters… ' I love you'…." Will says softly, ending Sonny's sentence. "Right…" Sonny whispers.

Sonny's intense brown eyes are arrested by Will's glistening blue ones.

Both remain as though caught in a freeze-frame, oblivious to the person approaching them.

Sonny wakes up feeling Brian's palm on his head. "Hey, birthday boy!" Sonny grins at Brian, who winks at him and throws a little smile at Will.

Will ignores it and gathers his stuff.

"Can't I get my present now, Sonny? I'm so anxious!" Brian sounds like a five-year-old.

Will is so annoyed that he deliberately doesn't give birthday wishes to Brian.

"No way! Only after cake-cutting" Sonny wrinkles his face.

"Um…thank you…JK. I…will get it done tonight" Will nods holding the papers to his chest. He gives a quick smile at Sonny and leaves.

While Sonny looks at the email that just popped on his computer, Brian purses his lips and looks in Will's direction.

* * *

Will submits the edited storyboard just seconds before the deadline.

He goes home, takes a hot shower, and changes into black sweatpants and sleeveless gray t-shirt.

Holding a bottle of beer, Will goes to the top of the building for the first time. Amidst the chill breeze, he leisurely walks along the four walls getting a bird's-eye view of the brightly-lit buildings in the surrounding.

He puts his phone on radio mode only to listen to a song about sadness and loneliness. He lets out a huge sigh and switches it off.

Instead of the lift, he takes the stairs to climb down.

* * *

Will notices Sonny staggering toward his house. He rushes to find Sonny in inebriated state.

"Hey Will" Sonny gives a crooked smile, as Will holds his back.

""Did you self-drive?" Will says taking the keys from Sonny's trembling hand.

"No, took a cab….Thanks Will, I can manage" Sonny mutters as Will opens the door.

Will doesn't listen to Sonny and takes him inside the house.

Sonny loses his balance and throws his weight on Will, when the blond tries to switch the lights on.

Will shivers feeling Sonny's alcohol-filled breath on his neck and his strong hand on his butt.

Sonny's house is of the same design as Will's, neat and tidy whereas Will is yet to get rid of a few boxes.

Will drags Sonny toward the bed in the middle of the hall and makes him sit on the edge of the bed. "Had too much fun at the birthday party, I guess?"

"Yeeeahh" Sonny falls on his back holding Will's hand.

"Ok. Sleep well. I'll…" Will's words are interrupted when Sonny forcefully pulls him forward. Will falls on Sonny.

Sonny immediately flips him, letting out a loud gasp. He aligns himself on Will's body such that they are pressed throughout.

"Sonny...I have to go…" Will's voice is strained.

Sonny goes deaf ears and his eyes hover over Will's face glowing in the artificial light.

Will's breathing increases as Sonny brings his face down his neck and sniffs. "hmmmmhh nice…you are loyal to that bodywash..." Sonny's voice is low and husky.

Besides the high-rise sexual tension, Will is surprised that Sonny remembers the product.

Sonny lifts his face and weakly smiles at Will "You look like a cute little kitten with glasses…", making the younger guy go mushy.

Will's mind battles a war of contrasting feelings.

As much as he is desperate for Sonny's intimate touch, Will feels this is not the right situation to attain it… considering Sonny's condition…. not when Sonny is yet to confess his true feelings for him….

But like that wise man said, '_…There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover's whisper, irresistible – magic to make the sanest man go mad,'_ Will gives in to the moment.

Sonny slowly removes Will's glasses. He traces Will's soft features with both his hands.

Will closes his eyes and moans when Sonny's thumb brushes against his lips.

A low moan escapes Sonny's lips before it engulfs Will's mouth.

Will's breath is caught in his throat. And, he grips Sonny's dense hair.

Sonny hungrily kisses every inch of Will's full lips.

So does Will.

As their tongues stroke each other, Will feels wetness spreading below the waistband even though Sonny's lower torso is motionless.

Sonny drags his tongue out of Will's mouth and sucks Will's dimpled chin before attacking his neck with a groan.

Will hisses and squirms as Sonny sucks his pulsing point before navigating to the side his neck.

In a couple of minutes, Sonny slows down.

As he falls asleep in the crook of Will's neck, Sonny murmurs "I love you so much, Will".

Upon hearing those words, Will's breath hitches with happiness and a tear escapes his eye.

Will wraps his arms around his sleeping man and professes his love before closing his eyes.

(to be continued...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the interesting reviews! Mina Crescini, thank you for the kind words and appreciation, and I have left a note for you at the end of this chapter.**

**Finally, the suspense is broken. The next chapter will be a happy one :)**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

The next morning, Will's eyes slowly open to see a differently looking clock mounted on the wall. He feels a palm resting on his head. He turns to his right to get a view of Sonny in deep slumber. Sonny is lying on his stomach facing him. Will admires those thick curvy eyelashes and slightly parted lips. A smile spreads across Will's face, thinking about the previous night...the sweet whispers and passionate kisses, the warm embrace, and of course, the confession,... even though all happened under the influence of alcohol. But that smile slowly fades as Will becomes anxious about what will happen next, when Sonny wakes up. One thing is, there will definitely be awkwardness when they have a talk, and the other, what if Sonny backpedals? Will is certain that there is something that has been stopping Sonny to confess his feeling for him.

After staring at the sleeping brunette for some time, Will gets up from the bed. He walks a few steps forward and stands before a series of photo frames placed on Sonny's desk. Sonny is present in every frame, grinning widely. Apart from him, Will cannot tell who the others are. He guesses the old couple must be Sonny's parents. He likes one particular picture though.

Will feels his cell vibrate inside his pant pocket. It's his dad, Lucas. He ignores it. Lucas calls again. Will doesn't attend it. The third time, Lucas sends a message stating it's urgent. Will sighs and glances at Sonny, who doesn't seem to wake up any time soon, before walking out of the house to call his dad. "Good morning, dad! (…) I'm great, how about you? (…) Oh. (…) Ok, just a minute, dad." Will gently closes the door to Sonny's house and gets into his own to do some official on his computer as instructed by his dad.

* * *

After nearly 45 minutes, Will comes out of his house. _**Oh shit, I forgot to take his key!**_ Standing in front of Sonny's house, Will contemplates whether to knock on the door or not. His cell beeps. He gets a long message from Sonny:** ***_Will, __I'm extremely sorry about last night. I know you must be feeling really uncomfortable and hurt. It's all my fault. I'm sorry I didn't apologize to you in person as I'm on my way to attend to an urgent personal matter, but will definitely do so after I return. Please be ok. Once again, I'm really sorry_*

_**Oh god, what's going on!? What is Sonny really thinking? Please come back ASAP, Sonny. I'm going mad right now.**_ Lines of worry are forming on Will's forehead as he sends a reply text: *_Hi Sonny, don't worry. I'm fine, I promise. We will talk later. Take care_*

* * *

As planned, Will meets his college mate from the UK for lunch at a restaurant. He is unable to involve himself in the conservation and often asks his friend to repeat what being said by her. He is physically present but mentally absent. He lies that he's having a bad headache. His friend understands and cancels their plan to watch a baseball game before bidding goodbye. Will feels sorry and hugs her.

* * *

As Will hits the sack for a late-afternoon nap, he gets a call from grandma Marlena.

Marlena's voice doesn't sound good when she greets him.

Will: Grandma, what really happened? Is John creating trouble again?

Marlena: No, dear. It's concerning you. I don't know how to bring this up.

Will: Grandma, tell me what it is without hesitance. I can handle it.

Marlena: Will, the last time we spoke about Sonny…well that's only a few days ago…you said he is single and good.

Will: Yes

Marlena: This afternoon I happened to meet a friend, Karen, at a restaurant owned by the Kiriakis family. While chatting, Karen said she is good friends with Adrienne, Sonny's mother. Karen mentioned about Adrienne's four sons, and then she said that the youngest is gay and currently lives in Philadelphia and….**has a daughter**…...Will, are you aware of this?

Will feels a dynamite exploding within him….his hand is trembling that the phone might slip out of it.

Marlena: Will? Sweetheart?

Will (says in a shaky voice): No, grandma, I…I didn't know about this….Does that mean Sonny is secretly married to or living with someone?

Marlena: I have no idea, Will. I couldn't ask Karen about that…. Will, now I'm really worried about you...

Will quickly wipes the tears and clears his throat "Grandma, please don't worry. Your grandson is a strong guy. Trust me. I will be careful in whatever I do. Ok?

Marlena gives a word of encouragement to Will and asks him to consider leaving Philadelphia, for better.

* * *

Will spends nearly one-and-half days of the weekends locked and crumbled inside his house, going through a lot of emotions about Sonny, mostly negative. He finally decides to visit the bar in the evening. He is even ready to take a swing at if that jerk, Brian, disturbs him.

Will opens the door to see Brian tossing the keys and talking to neighbor Maxine in front of Sonny's house.

Maxine notices Will and smiles. Will takes a deep breath and walks forward gently smiling at her. "Hi Will, long time no see" says the nurse. "Yes, Ma'am. We have all been busy. How you doing?" Will's says. "I'm good…tending to my dear patients. And, yesterday, I had one of my favorite persons visiting me at the hospital" Maxine smiles looking at Brian. Will gives a confused look at Maxine and quickly glances at Brian, who is smiling reservedly "Will, I'm talking about Sonny's pretty little daughter, Athena. She came in with a high temperature. Now, she is fine and has gone back home" Maxine says. Will forces a smile. "Ok guys, my eyes are already drooping after the 12-hour shift. Thanks for dropping, Brian. Have a goodnight, gentlemen!" Maxine walks off.

Once Maxine disappears, Brian says "Will, I'm sorry for being quite rude to you…Sonny and I had a talk this morning. I don't want to dwell into that, because Sonny said he will talk to you about it. You got his text, right?" Considering the pathetic state he is in, Will doesn't even feel surprised by Brian blunt apology. Will nods affirmatively and says "That's ok, Brian,…um, I want to know something about Sonny…I mean, I didn't know until today that Sonny has a daughter."

Brian ushers Will inside the house "What? When you guys, you know, talked about your past, didn't Sonny tell you about all the pain he went through after you left him?" Brian raises an eyebrow, standing with folded hands in front of Will.

Will swallows hard "I guess, he didn't."

"Well, all I can say is, 7-year-old Athena Kiriakis was born out of the mistake committed by Sonny and his friend Mia, who is the sister-in-law of Sonny's brother Alex. That mistake happened on the same day Sonny got the devastating news from the librarian about your true identity and betrayal" Brian says with a straight face.

Will's face is fallen, and he gets giddy. He leans on the desk for support and stares deep at the photo that attracted his attention a day ago: it is the picture of Sonny with his daughter. She is just the photocopy of her father – olive skin, dense dark hair, big brown eyes, and sunshine smile.

Brian retrieves something from the drawer and pats Will's shoulder as a gesture of leaving "Sonny will be back tomorrow in office."

Will walks into his house and falls on his bed. He buries his face in his hands and cries "What have I done to you, Sonny…"

(to be continued...)

* * *

**A/N: Dear Mina, since you review as a guest, I'm not able to respond to you via PM. How I wish I could provide a daily update on this story:) Yes, you are right, I have college and work. Besides, the fact is, I'm new to writing. Even though my chapters are short, I take a lot of time to put my thoughts into words. That's why I'm providing the update on alternate days (Monday, Wednesday, and Friday). Once again, thank you!** **- Romi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the interesting reviews and for appreciating the progress of this story!**

**Here is the much-needed heart-to-heart :)**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Year 2005**

**Salem**

It's been more than an hour, and Sonny hasn't turned up yet. Will is losing his patience, sitting in the library, directly facing the door. Then, he arrives with the brightest smile. Will doesn't smile deliberately, even though his mind is thinking of slamming Sonny right against the door and run his hands all over his body, because Sonny looks damn hot in those black t-shirt and beige knee-length shorts.

"Hey cutie, sorry I'm late" Sonny slightly puckers his lips to give an air kiss and sits close to Will. Will frowns and sticks his tongue out at Sonny before pretending to read. Sonny giggles "ok, come on, babe. Let me apologize in a nice way" and pulls Will to get up.

They go to "their" place in the middle of a dense cover of trees in the nearby park. Sonny makes Will lean against a tree and kisses him amorously. Will wraps his leg around Sonny's thigh and runs his hand along his arm and back. Deeping the kiss and moaning, both do a little dance with their hips touching. Sonny gives a tight squeeze to Will's butt and pulls away so that things don't get out of hand. Will whimpers with disappointment. "I know, babe. Hell, I too want it desperately… but not this way, definitely not here" Sonny caresses Will's rosy cheek. Will pouts and then hugs him "I love you, baby." "I love you more than you do" Sonny coos.

"Nice shirt" Will rubs Sonny's chest. "You like it? It's a gift from Mia. She is the sister of Alex's soon-to-be wife." Sonny grins. "Wait. Is she the same girl that proposed to you a year ago in Dubai?" Will narrows his gaze. "Yes. Now she's come here with her family to attend the wedding" Sonny says. Will's face hardens "now, I HATE this shirt" and takes a step back. Sonny gives a concerned look "Will, I get it. But please understand, that time I was not out, and Mia had no idea. Will, I'm not even remotely attracted to her. I never was. I'm not bi or something. Mia is just a good friend. And, you, mister, are my love!" Sonny closes the space and pecks Will's lips. Will stares at Sonny's eyes for a while and smiles a little.

"Ok. Now about the camping trip: have you made your decision?" Sonny's eyes look hopeful. Will nervously grabs Sonny's hand "Baby, I…I can't…sorry" and does a sad puppy face. "Oh…ok. I don't wanna know why. Because every time I ask you out…to a concert or to watch a movie…, you avoid it giving some reason or the other" Sonny sighs with anger. "Sorry Sonny" Will's voice cracks, and he gets teary-eyed having let Sonny down for the third time. If only he'd not made that stupid mistake of faking his surname and still hiding in the closet… Seeing Will sob, Sonny softens and whispers "that's ok" and wipes those tears with his fingers.

As they walk out, Will asks "Is Mia joining you guys?" "Yes. Now that you have ditched me…I'm thinking of turning into a straight guy and start dating Mia" Sonny teases. Will clenches his teeth and grips Sonny's crotch "If you do, I'll cut this off." "Ouch! Looks like I'm dating an axe murderer!" Sonny takes Will's hand "Was joking. No one can take your place, babe. And, I'm all yours" and kisses the back of his fingers.

* * *

**Present**

Standing in front of the mirror, Will wipes his tears. He looks sick. His face is bloated and his eyes have shrunk. The past two days, his mind has been not coordinating to perform the basic functions like bathing, eating, and sleeping. He won't be able to do that until he sees Sonny…until he begs to get his love back…because, now, his love and respect for Sonny is beyond measure and life without him is beyond imagination.

In a couple of hours, Will should be in office. He stares at his computer for a long time and sighs "I can't." He sends a mail to Sarah, giving some valid reason that he is on leave. And, after some more thinking, Will sends a message to Sonny, enquiring about his daughter's health and also mentions that he is not going to office. The reply isn't too late: *_Yes, she is fine. Thanks, Will. I will meet you at 7. Just tell me where_*. Will wants him to meet at his house. Sonny is fine with it.

* * *

Straight from office, Sonny knocks on Will's door at 7 pm precisely. As soon as Will opens the door, Sonny hugs him "I'm so sorry, Will." Will squeezes Sonny to his chest. "No, Sonny, you have apologized enough for something that was barely a mistake by you. It's not like you forced me, Sonny. I wanted that, as much as you did. Please don't tell me I'm wrong" Will nods his head holding Sonny's palm. "But, Will…" Sonny pouts worriedly. Will places a finger on Sonny's lips "Shhh…I should be the one apologizing, Sonny…what I did to you was just…oh god… why did you hide that when we talked, Sonny. Why?... Just because I shouldn't feel guilty or bad?… Why did you make it so easy for me?" Will bawls out.

Sonny keeps his head down for a while for Will to calm down. Then, he makes him sit on the chair. Sonny says in a calm tone "Will, I didn't hide the fact about my daughter from you…I was going to tell you later…I wasn't ever sure whether you would stay here... I didn't want to complicate things at one go. All I wanted that day was to talk about us, you and me. You apologized for your mistake and I forgave you. And, why are you unnecessarily killing yourself for something that is not at all your fault."

Will nods vehemently "Don't be good to me Sonny. If it was not because of me….because of my betrayal…you wouldn't have…"

Sonny raises his voice a little "I wouldn't have gone to Mia and had unprotected sex….that's what you're gonna say, Will? Why? There were chances of doing other things as well…I could have slept with a guy, instead…or, I could have just drowned myself in alcohol or some illegal Ecstasy, which wasn't out of reach…or, I could have done some other crazy thing to get my mind off you…It's fate, Will. It's just not my fault…I didn't know what I was doing…Mia is 2 years older than me for god's sake… she should've had some sense at least….but she wasn't thinking… she too was depressed with a breakup…It all happened in a flash and was forgotten…both by me and her…until the day she got to know about the life we both created by our stupidity…" Sonny hiccups through tears. With blurry eyes, Will rubs Sonny's back and makes him drink some water. He urges Sonny to go on and get it all out of his chest.

"Then, all sort of things happened…my family felt ashamed of me, especially my brother Alex. Handling Mia's homophobic father was tough…Mia was already in her second year of college here in Philadelphia…so, I discontinued my studies in Berkeley to take care of her...I joined Mia's college and worked part-time as a waiter. I was getting more depressed…took to alcohol and…random men…I was taking the route of self-destruction. Then, Brian came into my life and changed me for better. He encouraged me a lot and introduced me to a professor who was looking out for a junior editor. I always look up to Brian as a best friend and a role model….And, in the course of time, Athena was born…holding her for the first time was the best moment and greatest turning point in my life that now, I don't regret a bit… I'm so grateful to have her in my life…she's so precious, Will" Sonny smiles weakly, brushing the tears with the back of his palm.

There is a minute of silence. Sonny stares at his palms, and Will's eyes are transfixed to Sonny's face.

Will gathers some strength and kneels in front of Sonny "You are a great person, Sonny…such a compassionate soul. There's no doubt, Athena has the best father in the world… Sonny, I love you…Be at 16 or 24, my love for you never changed. When we talked that day, I controlled myself hard not to let my feelings out because I thought it would be too much for you. Since that day, my love for you has surmounted to no end. God, I love you so much… that I can't even describe it in words….I love you so much that I never allowed any other man to even touch me in all these years!" Will puts his head down.

Sonny swallows hard and squeezes his eyes. He gently lifts Will's face "Will, I love you too…I never loved anyone after you…I never was in a relationship…because there are these beautiful memories of being with you that I always carried with me… and I still do….But, Will, now it's altogether a different scenario…I have a daughter…I have a life-long commitment…and I'm forever tied to Mia, for Athena's sake…I don't want you to get into my drama, Will. It'll be hard for you…I want you to have a better life, because I love you and care about you…Please try to understand, Will."

Will gets a bit angry. "A better life, huh?...You know what a better life for me is going to be without you, Sonny? It's going the same that I have been living all these 8 years…empty and half-dead." Will abruptly gets up and walks out of the door.

"Will!" Sonny helplessly watches Will leave.

* * *

Will walks aimlessly for about 15 minutes and settles down under a big tree next to the children play area within the huge premises. He just gets into a meditative state, getting his mind blank for some time. After half an hour, his gets a message from Sonny asking for his whereabouts. Will sighs and texts him the exact location.

Sonny runs as fast as he could. His pace picks up speed when he spots Will from a far-off distance. Will gets up and leans against the tree. He gets anxious. Sonny almost dashes on Will but he somehow balance his hands on the tree, on either side of Will's face. Breathing erratically, Sonny looks deep into Will's wide eyes "I love you…I've always been so in love with you, Will…never a day passed without thinking about...when I stroll under the bright sun...when I stare at the twinkling star in the night sky...when I smell the earth before it rains...you are…YOU ARE IN ME, WILL… IT'S LIKE YOU ARE A DISEASE … I'M INFECTED BY YOU, FOREVER, WILL…I JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS DAMN IT!" Sonny yells and shakes Will's shoulders, before dragging his hands down Will's arms and sliding himself to the ground. With overwhelming tears, Will kneels down and rests his palm on the back of Sonny's head. Sonny's tear-filled eyes meet Will's. "You just said it" Will trembles and smiles. Sonny's lips curve up. He grabs Will's head and smashes their lips together. They pull apart and look at each other in disbelief that this is happening for real…that they are kissing their first and one and only true love. They cry and laugh and kiss, tasting the tears of joy. They kiss for eternity, like it's the end of the world.

(to be continued...)

* * *

**A/N: I pulled out one of my favorite lines (Lexie to Mark) from _Grey's Anatomy _and twisted a little_. _I guess you know which one :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, as always!**

**This short chapter contains sexual content. So if you don't like, please skip as there is no plot and not much dialogue as well :)**

* * *

After their emotional reunion and a long kiss under the tree, Will and Sonny hold hands and go back to Sonny's place to kiss some more. Sonny releases his swollen lips from Will's mouth and says "Babe, shall we celebrate this happiest moment at a nice restaurant?" Will grins widely "You have no idea how happy I feel hearing you call me 'babe' after 8 years, Sonny" Will pecks Sonny's lips and continues "Dinner date sounds very romantic but that can happen some other day, …because, baby, right now I badly want nothing else but just the two of us spending a quiet evening together." Sonny smiles and caresses Will's chin "I love that… Ok, let's order something of your choice. I will go take a quick shower."

After dinner, Will and Sonny fall on the sofa. Sonny places his hand under Will's arm and huddles him. He kisses Will's temple. Will rests his head on Sonny's shoulder and revels in the pleasant smell of Sonny's freshly bathed body. He snakes his hand through Sonny's robe and plays with Sonny's hair-sprinkled chest. "Sonny, the other day…we made out when you were drunk…I mean I know you feel bad about it but…god, that was sooo hot!" Will says and lifts his head to see Sonny's face properly. Sonny smiles and stares at Will's sparkling blue orbs. He gives a soft yet firm kiss on Will's lips. Will smiles and says "I just don't want this night to end" in husky voice. "Me too, babe" Sonny whispers.

Sonny grabs Will's hand and pulls him up into a sensuous kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Sonny drags Will to the bed and gently pushes him on it. He sheds his robe teasingly. Will gulps and feels he needs more than a pair of eyes to drink in the glory of Sonny's nakedness. With his lips parted, Will springs up and stands in front of Sonny. Sonny reads Will's darkened eyes. Giving sexy eyes, Sonny takes Will's hands and places them on his chest. Will's heart rate increases. His eyes and hands greedily roam over the handsome man's body, starting from his lustrous hair to his chiselled abs and his strong back. When reaching Sonny's waist, Will lifts his head and pinches his lips. Sonny slides Will's hands to his crotch and says "touch me" in a raspy voice. Will gasps at Sonny's erection and feels every nerve and tissue. Will's lust-filled eyes stare at Sonny's liquid brown ones while his thumb circles over the moisture collected at the tip of Sonny cock, making the older guy shiver. Will pulls Sonny into a hug and runs his hands over the small of Sonny's back and his thighs. He sucks the skin below Sonny's ear and whispers "make love to me, baby."

Sonny can see the desperation and longing in Will's eyes. Will lifts his hands for Sonny to remove his t-shirt. His Bermuda shorts come down too. Sonny reacts in a similar way when he looks at Will's lean muscular frame. Low moans escape Sonny's mouth as he feels Will's alabaster skin and wetly kisses all over Will's smooth chest. Will's stomach muscles contract when Sonny's finger teases his navel. Will reaches a stage wherein his head spins with the pleasure that Sonny's giving and his knees give out. With precum dripping from his cock, Will lays on the bed, signalling at Sonny that he is very much ready. Sonny runs his hands from Will's feet to his thighs. He positions himself between Will's spread legs. Capturing Will's mouth with his, Sonny strokes Will's erection as Will seems to explode any moment. Will's moan get louder and he twists Sonny's dark locks, when Sonny increases his hand movement. Will squeezes his eyes shut and spams chanting Sonny's name, spilling his sperm on his stomach. Sonny places feathery kisses all over Will's flushed face. As his breathing levels, Will opens his eyes and looks at Sonny. Though Sonny is smiling, Will can sense that he's going through a lot of pain not having found his release yet. Will gives Sonny a lingering kiss "Baby, I have been waiting for this for ages….Please, Sonny, I need you inside me now." "Are you sure, babe?" Sonny bites his lower lip. "Hell yeah" Will grabs Sonny's erection.

But things seem to be not happening easily, especially for Will. It takes a lot of time than expected for him to take Sonny inside of him. Sonny can no more control and he jerks himself off. Though for him it's a beautiful sight of his boyfriend to utter his name when he is at the peak of his orgasm, Will feels ashamed and cries thinking of his inability to satisfy his man "Sonny, I'm so sorry. I can't even…" Sonny shuts Will's mouth with his. "Babe, please don't feel bad. It's your first time, and it's not something abnormal as you think. It's just that you need some time. And, it's absolutely fine with me. Let's take one step at a time because… we are going to spend the rest of our lives together" Sonny grins. Hearing those loving words, Will smiles through his tears and pulls Sonny for a tongue kiss. Since only a few hours left to dawn, and awaiting another busy day at work, both kiss lazily for some time before tangling their limbs together to get some sleep.

(to be continued...)


	12. Chapter 12

**Wah! Never thought I would get such nice comments for the previous one! Thank you so much, guys!**

**Got caught up with some crap so, sorry for the delay.**

**Another ridiculous attempt at WilSon sexy time with liiiittle emo :)**

* * *

Sonny wakes up to the pleasant feeling of kisses peppered along the back of his neck and shoulder. He turns to his left and squints to see Will's cute morning face.

"Good morning, my dear boyfriend" Will grins and kisses the corner of Sonny's lips.

"Good morning, babe" Sonny smiles and leans forward to peck Will's cheek.

Will lays his head on Sonny's chest, with his arm across Sonny's stomach.

Sonny strokes Will's arm, making the blond hum with contentment.

"I just want us to be like this the whole day…" Will purrs "I know I'm repeating it the third morning. You better get used to it 'cos you'll be hearing it your entire life with me."

"I just love the sound of it, babe, coming out of your sweet mouth…Now, talking about your sweet mouth…" Sonny pulls Will on top of him for a deep French kiss.

Their blissful moment is interrupted by a phone call from Mia.

Sonny apologetically looks at Will, who smilingly nods to go ahead.

Though Sonny had mentioned about Will to Mia a day ago, he doesn't want his daughter to know yet. Sonny wants to wait for the right time to have a talk with Athena about Will before introducing him to her in person.

Sipping the tea made by Will, Sonny has a long conversation with his daughter and her mother.

Once done, Sonny enters the kitchen to see Will preparing some batter. "What's my kitten doing? You have been running a lot between your place and mine, dear" Sonny wraps his hands around Will's apron-clad waist and kisses the side of his face.

"I went to get some ingredients. I'm making buckwheat crepes with steamed eggs and spinach and tomato salad" Will grins.

"Delicious! But, Will, you came home from office very late last night and were so tired…today you have to go a little early to check the galleys" Sonny massages Will's scalp.

Will turns to face Sonny. He rests his elbows on Sonny's shoulders and nuzzles Sonny's nose with his "Baby, I had a contented sleep in your arms... Also, I'm bored with toast and cereal. Oh, in case you don't know, this is nothing compared to what we Hortons usually have every morning….we all have our breakfast like a king" Will does an elegant pose of a supreme ruler with the spatula.

Sonny tilts his head slightly and laughs at Will "you never changed, Will."

"I'm so good at making an ass of myself, ain't I?" Will wiggles his eyebrows.

Sonny smiles and leans forward to place a soft kiss on Will's lips "You are the same…as you were at 16… so adorable and breathtakingly gorgeous."

Sonny cups Will's face and sighs "God, I love you much… I still can't believe that you are back in my life, Will."

Will's fingers wade through Sonny's dark mane as he whispers "I too feel the same, Sonny….You know, people usually dream about their future love. But for me…after I lost you… you became this dream…you were so out of reach that I woke up with tears many days…"

Sonny swallows and fights back his tears thinking about the torment that Will went through. "I'm here, Will. I'm with you, forever" Sonny's thumbs caress Will's cheeks.

"I know, baby" Will whispers and brings his face close for a passionate kiss.

Soon the kiss turns fervent, with both letting their remaining repressed emotions out through muffled breathing.

Nipping and sucking Will's thick lips, Sonny undoes the apron around Will's waist.

Sonny pushes Will's butt to meet the front of his hips. He snakes his hand through Will's t-shirt and rubs the length of his back.

Will's hands get into the back of his pyjama pants to knead his bottom and his mouth sucks his collarbone. Sonny whimpers.

The brunette closes his eyes and leans backward biting his lower lip when he feels Will's silky tongue drawing a line up the side of his sensitive neck.

With their hips gyrating together at a faster rate, both stagger and fall on the kitchen floor.

Not able to be apart for a second, Sonny sits up and winces "come here" grabbing Will's thighs. Will straddles Sonny's lap and groans "yes baby".

The kisses get sloppy and the moans get louder as they continue bobbing their lower bodies and grinding their cloth-covered crotches in lotus position.

Will buries his face in Sonny's hair, roaming his hands over Sonny's back.

"Will!" Sonny comes groaning and pulling the neckline of Will's t-shirt with such force that Will can hear the thin fabric tearing. That very sound pushes Will to attain his release with a strangled cry of "I love you, Sonny".

Each holds the other's trembling body in a tight hug.

"Babe, are you ok?" Sonny frowns at Will, who is still breathing loudly, and rubs his chest.

"More than ok… I mean… I'm great, baby!" Will grins.

"And, that makes me happy" Sonny smiles and caresses Will's ear.

"What about you?" Will tugs the front of Sonny's shirt.

"Fantastic!" Sonny's eyes twinkle.

Will's gaze goes down to look at both their wet pants and back at Sonny's face. He blushes.

Sonny kisses both his cheeks and winks "this is just the entrée, my love."

Will gets more shy and rests his face on Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny laughs a little and pats Will's butt "I think the crepes have to wait for dinner 'cos there's only time to gobble a protein bar."

"Oh god, it's gotten late… sorry baby, me and my emo shit!" Will slaps his forehead and strains his neck to look at the wall clock.

"Hey sweets, it's important that we let our feelings out and we had such a good time…us time. Of course, it shouldn't be at the cost of our jobs…" Sonny chuckles squeezing Will's palm.

Will gives Sonny a quick peck "ok, let's get ready for work. I'll go shower at my place."

"What? You don't want us to do it together… I mean shower together to save time?" Sonny gives a sexy smirk.

Will brings his mouth very close to Sonny's ear "Don't try to start something that's hard to finish, Kiriakis. See ya" and softly bites Sonny earlobe, before running to his house.

(to be continued...)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all, thanks for continuing your support to this story! Otherwise, it wouldn't have progressed thus far.**

**This chapter gets quite angsty as you read. [I know we fans are going through a lot of "grr" and "argh" moments about WilSon on the show these days...:( ]**

**But next one will be good :)**

**At the end of this chapter, there is a note on the original work that has inspired this story :)**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

It's crisis time again in the "chick lit" department. Many of the employees are back to being zombies. Several projects, including Will's, are nearing the printing process but are yet to be completed and have their own reasons. In Will's case, the author who was initially infected with the flu has passed on the germs to her assistant; therefore, the final manuscript has not arrived yet. Unlike those poor souls running around going crazy, Will seems be quite composed and focused and above all, confident. Now that he has Sonny - the love of his life and his greatest strength - by his side, life looks so much better and colourful.

"Will, the processing unit have finally decided not to extend the deadline by 24 hours. And, JK wants to meet you right away" Sarah informs with a concerned look.

"Are they crazy? No way this job is reaching the printers by tonight" Paul frowns.

Will taps his fingers on the desk and glances at both Sarah and Paul and rises from his seat "Hmmm ok we will find out." He walks toward Sonny's cubicle.

The moment Will leaves, Paul whispers to Sarah "Poor guy, this is his first project…. Hey Sarah, have you noticed how Will has gotten really close to JK these days? You won't believe, last night I saw Will casually patting JK's butt at the parking lot. This could be understood as being good friends, but considering the fact that both of them are gay…"

"Well, as far as I have seen they tend to be very formal during work hours. Anyway, if they are dating each other then it's a good thing…both are nice guys, and they definitely look cute together!" Sarah smiles and goes back to mind her biz.

Will enters Sonny's room with a slight smile, and Sonny gestures him to take the opposite seat. How much ever both try to maintain the work ethics, brown eyes aren't refraining from sparkling the instant they meet those blue ones and vice versa.

Sonny clears his throat and says with a straight face "Will, this seems to be the worst-case scenario. The author is unable to get the screentone applied. With the amount of pending work, we have no other option but to get it done here. Good that she stays 3 hours from this place. So, she will be arriving with the half-done manuscript by afternoon…. I don't know how you and your team will work at it but I want everything to be completed by 12 pm today. You get it?"

Though Will is a bit taken aback by Sonny's deterministic and dictative tone, he feels that's a sensible decision at this point.

"Ok, sure" Will nods affirmatively.

"No way!" Brian barges in "Are you kidding, JK? You know very well this won't work….just ask the author to call this project off. Let her feel the loss for the mess she's made" Brian says nonchalantly.

Will lets out a mild sigh. The 'man with a say' is back from his official-plus-pleasure trip. Will reluctantly turns to his left to acknowledge his presence, but Brian's eyes are transfixed on Sonny.

Sonny smirks. "What? Brian, now you are the one making it sound like a kid's play. Have you forgotten in the last 3 months, two of our top-notch authors were lured by our rivals? You may go by the overall high sales figure because that's what matters to you. But we cannot afford to lose another quality author…. Now, Will, you go arrange for a quick meeting with your team. I will be there in a few" Sonny says.

Will nods and leaves.

"Sonny, really? I appreciate your confidence level is amazing, but…." Brian shrugs.

"Come on, Brian, this thing happened not a long time ago, and we managed it well. Don't you remember….Sarah was the editor then?" Sonny says.

"Well, that was Sarah! We all know how good and efficient she is. The same cannot be said about this newbie." Brian's eyebrows shoot up.

"Will…. can do it. And, I know" Sonny gives a gentle smile "Ok, I need get to that meeting. If you could excuse?" Sonny gathers his notepad and pen.

Brian sighs "Just tell your people that we're not running a high-school leisure magazine".

Without responding, Sonny storms out.

* * *

Just 10 minutes left for the deadline. The printer guy is panicking.

Brian is leaning against the desk watching Sonny pacing around.

All look at Will and Paul rushing in. "Sorry for the delay" Will hands the completed manuscript to Sonny.

Sonny scans through the pages "Photosetting is fine. Was the final check done thoroughly?"

"Yes, three times" both Will and Paul say in unison.

Sonny hands the job to the printer guy, who thanks them with a broad smile and disappears in a flash. Paul leaves too.

"Well done, Will!" Sonny's face beams. Will thanks him shyly.

Brian diverts Sonny's attention by putting his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Ok, time to leave. I'm going to Claire's place…there is a party happening… why don't you join me? It's been while since we had fun together" Brian grins.

Sonny's eyes meet Will briefly.

Will puckers his lips and looks down for a second. "Um, I'm leaving for the day. Good night" Will smiles at the two men and leaves.

"I know…Claire invited me too….but I'm very tired. Haven't slept properly the past 3 days….You go have fun" Sonny apologetically smiles at Brian.

"mmm fine. But I'm not gonna take a no from you this Sunday….we're going to the club, ok?" Brian ruffles Sonny's hair.

Sonny chuckles and pushes Brian's hand away "Ok, can't wait to hear about all your adventures in France."

As he walks along with Brian to the elevator, Sonny texts Will to wait for him.

Will is stepping out of the elevator when he gets Sonny's message. A little smile appears on his face, and he replies saying he is waiting near his car.

From about a 200 meter distance, Will sees Sonny and Brian walking and chatting happily. They halt near Brian's vehicle. Brian pulls Sonny into a tight hug before getting into his car.

Will licks his lips worriedly. Even though Sonny has made it clear that Brian's nothing more than a best friend, Will is unable to trust Brian.

After Brian's car gets past the security zone, Sonny walks to Will.

"Hey, babe" Sonny holds Will's arms and kisses him.

Will applies more pressure to their lips.

* * *

Both reach home in their respective cars.

Since both have been sleeping at Sonny's place, Will has kept some of his clothes in Sonny's wardrobe.

Will just gets into his boxers. Sonny wears his tank top and night pants and pulls the comforter over him and Will.

After some kissing and cuddling, Will says "I guess your best friend and assistant director apparently didn't have trust in me?"

"Yeah, Brian had his own doubts…since you're new to this kinda job…he needed a little reassurance"

"Ok….how did you convince him?"

"Convincing is not something I normally do. I just give my true opinion, and that's what I did today."

"I like that attitude" Will grins and pecks Sonny's nose "what did you tell him exactly?"

"That I have so much faith in these crystal blue eyes…" Sonny says softly "but I didn't put it that way 'cos I can't…I made it sound formal."

Will blushes and pulls Sonny for a soft lingering kiss.

Will's fingers trace Sonny's collarbone "So, you and Brian often hang out late night?"

"Not much. Maybe twice a month to the club and to some mutual friends' parties….Any problem?" Sonny caresses Will's wrist.

"No…I just asked" Will smiles and nods.

"Will, I get it. Brian wasn't behaving well…"

Sonny really doesn't seem to be getting it, Will thinks. However, Will feels talking about his insecurity would only jeopardize things, so he swiftly says "but he apologized. It's fine now. I know, it'll take some time for me and Brian to get on good terms" Will squeezes Sonny palm.

"Thanks for understanding" Sonny grins and rests his head on Will's chest.

* * *

Will and Sonny are sound asleep when the doorbell rings continuously.

"Who the hell is that?" Sonny springs up and stumbles to switch on the light. Will wakes up and looks at the clock and murmurs "Damn, it's 3 am."

Sonny looks at the small surveillance monitor and sighs "It's Brian."

Will blinks not knowing how to react.

As soon as the door is open, a slightly drunk Brian throws his arms around Sonny.

"Sonny boy, I missed you so much!" Brian coos and kisses Sonny's cheek.

Will loses his cool and raises his voice "Sonny!"

When Sonny pulls away, Brian looks at the semi-naked Will sitting on Sonny's bed sending daggers out through his eyes.

"What the hell is he doing here? I thought you'd put him in his place, Sonny. That's what you said you would do before I left for France. And, that's why I apologized to this wuss" Brian shouts pointing a finger at Will.

"Brian! Don't you dare talk about my boyfriend like that!" Sonny grits his teeth hard.

"What? Boyfriend… just because he got you in bed?" Brian gives an angry smirk.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore. Leave now. I'll talk to you when you get to your senses" Sonny waves his hand and pushes Brian.

But, Brian is not budging an inch.

Will looks like a little kid lost by his parents at a carnival. He is so shocked that his throat hurts and tears well. He gets up from the bed, puts his t-shirt on, and fetches his key.

Sonny cups Will's face "baby, I'm sorry." Will shoves Sonny's hands and walks off to his house.

Sonny worriedly goes after Will. He touches Will's arm "Please, Will" as Will opens the door.

"You go take care of your best friend slash whatever. I'll be alright" Will says in a shaky voice and slams the door.

Will throws the key away, slides down and leans against the door. He rubs his face. The insult is too much to bear. The amount of anger he feels toward Brian, and in turn toward Sonny for that matter, is indescribable. He is so frustrated thinking how long will this game of hide and seek continue.

Sonny sighs and walks back to his house and shuts the door. Brian is sitting on the bed with his head down.

"What has gotten into your mind, Brian?" Sonny vigorously shakes Brian's shoulders "Why are you messing things up in my life?"

Brian lifts his head "He is the one trying to….and, you are blaming me for stopping that, Sonny?" Brian's voice cracks.

Sonny buries his face in his hands "Oh Brian…" and turns toward Brian "Look, it's not what you think…Will and I…"

Brian grabs Sonny hand "You want to know what I really feel, Sonny? I love you so much…more than anything in this world. I'm telling you this now. Sonny, I have been madly in love with you for the past eight years…" Brian breaks down.

Sonny stares at Brian, wide-eyed and speechless.

"You won't believe, all these years I put up a façade that I'm undetached, going from men to men… I was hopelessly trying to suppress my feelings for you …because I know very well that you never felt about me this way… but I was desperately hoping someday you would…" Brian sobs leaning his head on Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny allows Brian to stay like that for a while.

Once Brian calms down, Sonny touches his head "I'm so sorry Brian….I've always regarded you as my best friend, my guide, my well-wisher, a kind person who always leans a shoulder to cry on. You have been with me through thick and thin. I'm so grateful to you, forever. You are like a family. But…Brian, I love Will. The truth is, my love for Will never died in all these years. Yes, as we talked before your departure to France, I had a heart-to-heart with Will. I realized how much he loves me….Will loves me more than I love him. Only now I feel how complete my life is having Will back… there are no words to describe it."

Brian gets up from the bed and wipes his face with his handkerchief. He paces around for some time. He faces the wall and says in a calm tone "Well, when we met, I knew how deeply in love you were with that guy… I could see the pain in your eyes, Sonny…how much you missed him…but I thought you would get over him in the course of time... Guess I was wrong…." Brian lets out an audible breath and turns toward Sonny "Are you sure, Sonny, that you've made the right decision? 'Cos I'm quite worried that you might get hurt again and spiral back to depression. I just cannot see that happen to you…" Brian nods vehemently.

"Yes, Brian. Will is the love of my life. He is the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, come what may. And, you're gonna see…" Sonny sounds sober.

"Uffff….OK heartbreak kid, I'm gonna see anyhow…. blondie is one lucky bas-, um, guy" Brian sits next to Sonny and hugs him "I'm sorry, buddy. I so fuck'd it up!"

"Hell, you did!" Sonny slaps the back of Brian's head. "Now, I need to fix this shit with Will ASAP. I don't know how I'm gonna do it" Sonny purses his lips.

(to be continued...)

* * *

**A/N: Henceforth, I won't be taking any reference from the original because this story is going to go on its own. So, here are the details:**

**This story is loosely based on the Japanese manga (comic) series "_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi". _It's the love story between two men, Ritsu (Will) and Takano (Sonny). The anime (both seasons 1 and 2 available with English subtitles on youtube) is fun to watch too :) PM me if you want the exact episodes in order to have a focused view, since there are other parallel gay love stories in the series.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys, ****the updates are sporadic. Have been** running around a lot to get my college project ok'd. Yes, silly me! LOL! 

**Thanks so much for your patience!**

**This chapter contains mature content at the end. **

* * *

Sonny drops Brian at his place and returns home. He sends a heart-felt apology text to Will, telling him how much he loves him and misses him so much already. Will doesn't reply. After waiting for about 15 minutes, Sonny thinks that Will must really be exhausted - with the hectic work at office and to top that, the Brian situation. He sends another message asking Will to take proper rest and that they can have a talk whenever he feels like.

At the other end, Will is lying in his bed, wide awake, with his anxiety level having reached its peak wondering what's happening between Sonny and Brian. He reads the two messages sent by Sonny. Will knows that sleep won't come to him easily unless he clears the air with Sonny. There are several questions to be answered. He texts Sonny asking if he's up for a talk. Sonny instantly replies yes and offers to meet Will at his place immediately.

Before Will could count 5, the doorbell rings.

"Hi" says Sonny softly arching his eyebrows with a worried look. Will's face yields no expression when he says "Have you done with singing lullaby to your best friend? He must be feeling quite at home now…sleeping in your bed" and pulls a chair to sit.

Sonny sighs a little "No. Brian has gone back to his place…." and sits facing Will. "He is really sorry for what he did a while ago….In fact, he really wanted to apologize to you in person before leaving…but I stopped him knowing that you would get pissed off further"

"Good that I didn't get to see that sadist's face again!" Will fumes.

"Will, it's not like what you think…" Sonny says.

Will grips Sonny's hand "Then tell me what it is exactly, Sonny…as it seems I'm the one who is always getting it wrong…and I fucking have not idea about what's going on between you two!" Will says nervously.

Sonny gets up and touches Will's biceps "Will, I know you are hurt beyond words...It's not just Brian but also I'm to blame for that…"

"What are you saying, Sonny?" Will's eyes widen with fear.

"Will, the morning after, um, my drunken make-out with you, Brian came to my place to return my phone, which I had left at his place the previous night. I was still feeling light-headedness. Then I got the news that Athena was ill, so we both rushed to see her. While on the way, I happened to recollect about that night…I felt bad about crossing my limits and told Brian everything. Brian had trust issues about you….he blindly went by the fact that happened 8 years ago. We sort of had an argument… and I was taken aback when he blurted about his misbehaviour with you. That really got me angry and I insisted him to apologize to you, which of course he reluctantly did before leaving for France, thinking that I would maintain a distance from you. Anyway, I was going to tell him soon once he returned that we got back together but you did see things didn't go well….I'm so sorry, babe."

Will, who has been patiently listening, looks away and grits his teeth. He turns and looks deeply at Sonny's eyes. "Is that it?" Will nods.

Sonny's eyelashes flutter in confusion "What do you mean, Will?"

"Sonny…" Will palms his temple "why is it that I get this feeling….that you are hiding an important thing about Brian…" Will sighs "Ok. Let me get this straight: Is Brian in love with you? Because, I could see…the way he was acting a while ago…like he owns you or something…I could see fear and jealousy dancing in his eyes…."

Sonny pinches his lips and says calmly "Yes…he is." Will gulps. Sonny continues "But, Brian always knew that I don't feel the same way about him...he never ever tried to take advantage of me...In fact, he never revealed that to me... until…"

"…until I showed up. Am I right, Sonny?" Will ends the sentence. He roughly brushes his blond hair in tension.

"No" Sonny nods "Brian just told me today…the moment you stormed out..."

The look on Will's face tells Sonny that he is not buying it. So, Sonny says earnestly "I swear, Will…I had no idea..."

"OK...I believe you" Will nods his head affirmatively.

Sonny gets closer and touches the side of Will's face "But now, Brian has realized how much I love you and how deeply and genuinely you love me…"

Will closes his eyes briefly and leans his head backward "Sonny…I know you belong to me and you are mine…"

"Yes, Will, always" Sonny whispers, running his thumb across Will's cheek.

Will caresses Sonny's ears "I also know how much Brian means to you...but, Sonny, I'm sorry… I cannot deal with him any more….I just can't" Will lowers his head.

Sonny gently lifts Will's chin "I completely understand how you feel, Will. Brian was really bad to you. If I were in your place, I would have reacted the same way... What I'm saying is, you be who you are. I don't want you to feel the pressure of getting along with him just because he is my best friend... And, I promise I will never ever let him or anyone else come between us…."

Will smiles weakly.

Sonny cups Will's face and kisses him firmly. He pulls away and gasps "I love you so much, Will". "You have no idea…" Will lowers his head and captures Sonny's lips possessively. He holds the back of Sonny's neck and forces his tongue between Sonny's slightly parted lips. Sonny's hands tightly wrap around Will's waist and he makes him walk backward.

The second they fall on the bed, with Will's legs touching the floor, Sonny pushes Will's t-shirt up to his shoulders. He flicks his tongue over Will's right nipple and sucks it hard, which brings out a loud hiss from Will's mouth. Will's other nipple gets the same attention and reaction. Will's chest rises when he feels Sonny's tongue on every indent of his abs. Sonny pulls Will's boxers down and marvels at Will's beautiful member. He places soft kisses to Will's hips. Sonny holds the base of Will's cock. His pouty lips ghosts over the glistening tip, and he raises his eyes to meet Will's. "Yes, Sonny, please" Will begs. Sonny's skillful mouth works up and down the length of Will's hot member while his fingers fondle Will's undersides. Will enjoys the new sensation and lets our sweet moans. His back arches and his hands fist the bed covers, and his toes claw as his boyfriend sucks him harder. "Aaahh's" and "ooohh's" come out of his sing-song voice. He screams Sonny's name as he finds his incredible release into Sonny's mouth. Sonny places a kiss on Will's flaccid cock and climbs up to peck his lips. Still trembling, Will pants and grins "wow….that was…so good….now, it's my turn, baby." "Babes, that's ok" Sonny wipes Will's sweaty forehead. "No way" Will gives him a feverish kiss and pulls his t-shirt off before gown down to get rid of Sonny's sweatpants. Will smiles excitedly when he sees Sonny's throbbing erection spring up. He slowly leans down and his tongue darts out to lick the slit. Sonny moans and involuntarily thrusts forward. Will strokes him teasingly, not fast enough to cause the friction that Sonny needed. "Fuck, Will!" Sonny groans, lifting his head a little to watch his gorgeous blue-eyed boyfriend. Giving sexy eyes, Will tilts his head sideways and licks the length of Sonny's cock smoothly and thoroughly, deliciously torturing the brunette and taking pleasure from the sounds that he makes. "Babe… I'm not gonna…" Sonny pants. Will sucks him with penchant, applying more and more pressure. Sonny comes hard. Will's eyes water as his mouth wipes Sonny off. Sonny grabs Will's arm and kisses his lower lip. "Will Horton… you really… surprised me!" Sonny's eyes go wide. Will giggles "I'm glad it paid off well, baby." "What?" Sonny smiles and frowns. Will whispers something in Sonny's ear and grins widely. "Oh my effing god! You took metal notes while watching it?" Sonny tickles Will's underarm, making the blonde jiggle and laugh.

(to be continued...)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, here is another chapter, and only a few more to go. Thank you so much for the great continued support and kind words! **

* * *

I grab a tissue from the car fixture and wipe my fingers, having finished a bar of dark chocolate. "Feeling better?" Sonny glances at me and grins for a quick second before focusing on the road. I'm going to meet Sonny's daughter Athena and her mother Mia for the first time. "Uhh kinda ok…" I smile at him. But I'm lying; the amount of serotonin that has entered my system is not enough. The last time my nervousness peaked was when I waited for my board results to appear on the computer screen. But now, that's been surpassed. I just can't believe a 7-year-old kid is doing this to me.

Sonny had already spoken to Athena about me; she and her mother have even seen pictures of mine. He told me that Athena responded positively about him having a boyfriend, after he had answered all her questions; like, if I'm gay too?… Sonny did sense that his little girl was having some fear of whether her dad might distance himself from her, now that I've entered his life; the other reason being Mia's unstable love life. Sonny had assured Athena that she is the most special person his life.

Well, I'm fine with getting the second spot – I have to, how much ever greedy I may be – for I was the catalyst in creating such a scenario in Sonny's life…. "Someone seems to be in deep thought…" Sonny says looking at the rear-view mirror. "Hmmm…yeah…was thinking what if, ah, Athena doesn't like me…" I clear my throat and sit straight. "Will…" Sonny sighs "can't you see yourself…how sweet you're? Should I tell how much the kids in our neighborhood adore you? You have won their hearts in such a short span! And, Athena won't be an exception to that… 'cos I know my daughter very well" Sonny points a finger to his chest. I smile widely and lean to peck his cheek. This man is just…

We arrive at that the modest two-story house of the Anderson family. Sonny chose this day because Mia's parents, especially her still-homophobic but superficially-nice dad, are out of town. "Good riddance. But I have great respect for Mrs Anderson though. She treats me like her son" Sonny says while pressing the doorbell. I'm standing a little behind him, shifting foot to foot.

"Sonny" Mia coos and hugs him. The normally 6-feet tall basketball coach, now on three-inch heels I think, towers over me as she extends her hand with the widest warm grin "Hi, Will, finally!" I chuckle "Yeah finally. How do you do, Mia?" Wow, her hand feels ice-cold...is she in the same state as I am, given the weird connection that we both have? "God, you're more gorgeous in person" Mia places her palm on her chest. "Thank you! So are you, Ma'am" I grin shyly. She gracefully accepts the flower bouquet from me. Can't help but Mia looks more or less the female version of me – blonde, athletic, pale complexion, baby face, dimpled chin…The notable difference is, her eyes are honey brown.

"Daddy!" here comes running the little Miss Kiriakis in a floral gown as Mia leads us in. With an intact smile, I swallow a bit. She is so much like her dad…. "Hey sweety!" with overflowing love, Sonny lifts and twirls his daughter before kissing her cheek. Such a beautiful sight… Athena acknowledges me with her innocent sunshine smile, even before our formal introduction. _Great relief_. I grin ear to ear. Sonny lowers her and introduces me "Athena, this is Will." I reach for her small soft hand "Hello, Missy." One hand holding her dad's, Athena shyly does a weak handshake. I kiss the back of her palm. "This is for you" I give her a small pink paper bag. She tilts her head and takes it with a "thank you."

All of us move toward the center of the hall. Holding the gift bag, Athena sits on her dad's lap. I sit beside Sonny, who places his hand around my shoulder. "Can I get you guys, something?" Mia smile and rubs her palms together. Sonny says he doesn't want anything as we all four will be going out for lunch. Mia looks at her daughter "Well, Athena has made lemonade…" and wiggles her eyebrows. "Yeah, a sweet one and a salty one" Athena says chirpily. "Wow, I can't wait to have it" I show my enthusiasm. The little girl grins sheepishly. Mia goes to the kitchen.

"Daddy, I can see my present now?" Athena says in a loud whisper. "Oh sure, sweets" Sonny plays with his daughter's dark bangs. I lick my lips as Athena patiently and methodically unwraps the gift. A wide smile appears on her face as looks at the colorful book of fairy tales and skims through the pages. "You like it? Will selected it" Sonny smiles at me. "Yes daddy" Athena's gaze shifts from her dad to me "thank you, Will." "You're welcome, Missy" I bow my head.

Athena curiously stares at me taking my first sip of the sweet drink. "This is so delicious!" "I told you. Like father like daughter" Sonny's face beams as he clutches his smiling daughter to his chest. "Oh yeah. Athena, you know, your daddy used to make delicious lemonade when we…ah…were in school" I bite the inside of my cheek. "Yes. Daddy told me that you and daddy went to _liberry_ in Salem" Athena flutters her thick curvy eyelashes and nods. "mhmm?" I surprisingly look at Sonny, wondering how much he has told Athena. He gives a lopsided grin. Mia giggles.

Athena takes me and Sonny to her lavender room. No wonder, it's like entering a fairyland with luminescent stars and crescents decorating the ceiling. She shows me some of her drawings. I smile at a particular one: cartoon images of her, her parents, and an unknown guy. "Wow, Athena it's really nice…who is this?" I quiz her. Athena twists the frills of her gown and smiles "That's Brian." I'm quite taken aback. But it's not something unbelievable – that man has been in this child's life since her birth... "Oh…that's, um, nice" I force a smile at her and then glance at Sonny. "Actually, that's a picture taken on Athena's birthday this year…She has drawn that. Isn't that, sweety?" Sonny caresses his daughter's arm and gently smiles at me. Athena sucks her lower lip and nods.

Sonny takes us to a nice quiet garden restaurant, which is close to Mia's place. We have Thai food. I learn that Athena is a sucker for the spicy red chicken curry. Her dad lovingly helps her mix the curry with steamed rice. As we eat, we converse about our work and sports in general. Mia invites me and Sonny for an inter-state game at the university. Athena gleefully enlightens me about her hobbies and her best friends in school.

After footing the bill, Sonny takes Athena to the nearby pond for duck-watching. "These two…" Mia chuckles as she adoringly looks at them. "Yeah, they're quite a duo" I smile. She turns toward me "Sonny is an amazing guy…He is such a great father" "Yes, he is" I nod firmly. "He's been through so much… and that's all because of me. I mean, no one knows it better than you do…" Mia smiles slightly with glistening eyes. I touch her hand "Mia, please don't feel bad about it. It was destined to happen….for good. Look how you guys have been blessed with such a wonderful and lovely daughter…" "I know, Will… thanks for understanding" Mia clears her throat and sips some water. "Even through those tough times, Sonny never refrained from talking about you…about those memorable days with you in Salem…he missed you dearly…." Mia says. "He told me….I was in the same state as he was all these years…But, now we found our way back to each other. I can't even describe in words how that feels…." Mia squeezes my palm "Will, as much as I am grateful to Sonny, I'm SO happy that he got you back in his life…." She smiles widely and says "You two make such an ideal and handsome couple…." "Thank you, Mia" I blush. She raises an eyebrow "I can't deny the fact that I'm quite jealous of you, Will Horton…because I'm yet to find my Sonny Kiriakis" and laughs. "Oh… now I need to find a way to protect me and Sonny from your evil eyes…." I laugh a little and immediately turn sober "Hey, just joking… Don't worry, Mia. You will find your guy…" I get up and hug her. "Thank you so much, Will."

After dropping Mia and Athena at their place, Sonny and I drive back to our place, that is, Sonny's place because I hardly stay at mine.

Sonny is so glad that my symbiotic relationship with Athena has had a great start. So am I. After a necessary hot make-out session, Sonny switches his laptop on to transfer all the pictures taken with the lovely ladies. A broad smile appears on both our faces when we look at a happy picture wherein Athena is sitting on my lap and Sonny is standing behind huddling us. "We should encourage Athena to draw this…what you say?" I squeeze Sonny's shoulder. "Oh yeah, I'd love that…It'll be such a masterpiece by our little angel" Sonny chuckles. I place a firm kiss on his cheek.

(to be continued...)

* * *

**A/N: I know, most of the 7-year-old kids these days are like WOW! But I just wanted to show Athena as a shy, not-so-hyper, happy-in-her-own-way 7-year-old. :)**

_Guys, hope all of us are aware of the cheerful event being organized by rescuemama2007 and team in honor of our beloved Will and Sonny. If you haven't yet, please check into the fanfic account titled_ **A Very Merry WilSon Holiday** _for details_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys, thanks a lot for waiting! **

**rorihill, thank you for the immense compliment!**

**Here is another happy chapter :)**

* * *

Will is in Salem to celebrate the sweet 16th birthday of his sister Allie.

Sonny, along with Mia and Athena, is there in his hometown as well. His brother Joseph got married to his girlfriend from Dubai in a grand ceremony.

Both guys have planned to introduce the other to their family after the functions.

But Will wants Sonny to meet his beloved grandma Marlena first.

Will gets ready and texts Sonny to meet him near the Town Square.

Sonny arrives in time and plants a soft lingering kiss on his boyfriend's lips "Hey cutie, missed you the past three days."

"Same here, baby" Will smiles and pulls his man for a tongue kiss.

"Wow" Sonny catches his breath "what are you up to, Horton?"

"Nothing…It's just that you are so irresistible, Kiriakis…" Will says in a raspy voice.

"Ok, hot stuff… my pants are getting tight already. Can we please move our asses out of here and get into the car?" Sonny grins and pats Will's butt.

* * *

They arrive at the Salem Medical College campus where Marlena is quartered.

Marlena welcomes her grandson and his lover with a broad grin and bear hugs.

The men make themselves comfortable as grandma serves them some drink. "I was dying to meet this handsome person that has stolen my precious grandchild's heart forever."

"It's my pleasure, Ma'am. But, as you said your grandson is precious, indeed" Sonny smiles at Will, fingers intertwined.

Marlena looks adoringly at the pair "Well, right now, I'm the happiest person in the world, because I don't even remember the last time I saw Will being this really happy."

"I will keep him happy and loved for the rest of my life, Dr Evans" Sonny kisses the side of Will's forehead. The blonde blushes.

"Thank you, Sonny…." Marlena smiles warmly "Yours is one hell of a love story, Will!" the wise lady laughs.

Will laughs softly "Yes, grandma."

"And, you have played a pivotal role in that, Ma'am. Will told me everything" Sonny says.

"Oh come on, Sonny" Marlena waves her hand.

"Sonny means it, grandma." Will nods firmly "If not for you…I don't know how I would have got through those dark years."

"Sweetheart, that's because of your strong will and perseverance" Marlena says.

"You see, Sonny, grandma is such a humble being that doesn't take credit" Will says.

Both Sonny and Marlena laugh.

"Ok, love birds, how are things at work?" Marlena says.

"Well, my first project is a great success and my second one is going on well. All credits go to my mentor and manager, Mr Jackson Kiriakis" Will beams.

"Will, that's because of your talent and dedication. I just did my job" Sonny shrugs.

"Now, who's playing the humble being?" Marlena wiggles her eyebrows.

The doorbell rings. Will runs and opens the door.

"Hey, grandma" Will hugs Kate.

"Hello darling" Kate holds Will's arm and walks forward.

Giving Sonny a curious smile, Kate greets Marlena "I just came to the hospital to see a friend. Your assistant told me you've taken off. Just thought of saying hi to you….Am I disturbing you guys?"

"Oh no, Kate. Um, well, this is Sonny. Will's boyfriend" Marlena says.

Sonny gets up and shakes Kate's hand. "Nice to meet you, Sonny. Wow, Will, how long have you been hiding this gorgeous young man from us?" Kate rolls her eyes at her grandson.

With a little embarrassment and shyness, Will says "We-we met in Philadelphia. Actually, we are colleagues."

"That's great, honey. I'm so happy for you!" Kate's face beams.

"Thanks, grandma. I was going to introduce Sonny to you, dad, and mom this Saturday" Will grins sheepishly.

"mhmm?" Kate smiles. Even though she is the one who generously showers her grandkids with expensive gifts, Kate has always been quite jealous by the fact that Will loves Marlena more than anybody else in the family.

"Ok. I can't wait to see you at the Horton house, Sonny" Kate grins "So, where are you put up now?"

"Kiriakis Mansion, Ma'am. I'm the youngest son of Justin Kiriakis" Sonny gently smiles.

Kate's jaw drops "Wo-wow!"

"Yes, grandma. His actual name is Jackson Kiriakis" Will smiles coyly.

"That's nice to hear…" Kate glances at all the three "well, I should get going now. See ya, sweets" Kate hugs Will and nods at the other two before taking leave.

After some spending some more time with Marlena, Will and Sonny go their respective house.

Will has offered to baby-sit and spend time with his little twin siblings, Johnny and Sydney DiMera, as his mom Sami is going out for a business meet with her husband EJ.

Sonny too has to be there for a tea party hosted by his granduncle Victor.

* * *

In the evening, Will picks Sonny up to go to the gay club The Spot.

In that crowded place, Will spots Brian flirting with a blonde guy "Hey, I thought your bestie had left the town after the wedding."

Sonny cranes his neck "He is leaving tomorrow…God, he is incorrigible…" Sonny laughs a little seeing Brian caressing the blonde guy's face.

Will gives a crooked smile "Yeah, but he should find someone for real."

Sonny turns sober "mmm I too am concerned about that. I mean, he needs someone to love and get loved…"

"Your mom must be a little disappointed…" Will draws a random pattern on the table.

"What do you mean?" Sonny frowns.

"That, she likes Brian a lot….as you told me….She might have wished it to be him instead of me" Will says.

Sonny brushes his dark hair "Will, that was ages ago. Yes, she is fond of Brian. But, she respects my feelings as well….And, FYI, she is very eager to meet you."

"I'm sorry to have brought that up, baby" Will touches the side of his boyfriend's face and kisses.

As the two have their drink, Brian reaches them navigating through the dancing crowd. He gives a bro punch to Sonny's shoulder. "Hey, Will" Brian grins widely.

"Hi, Brian. Having good time?" Will smiles slightly. Over the past month, Will has gotten a little comfortable with Brian; all the hatred the latter had for Will has vanished and he treats him with respect.

"Yes, indeed, I'm gonna have a lot of fun tonight with that hottie" Brian points a finger at that blonde, who looks in his direction and gives a sexy smile.

"That's cool. It better be his place or wherever but not the Mansion, buddy" Sonny rolls his eyes.

"Hey, dude. I know my limits" Brian says. "Got to say Will, he kinda resembles you. I mean the back posture. Doesn't he?"

Will studies the guy "hmm yeah, maybe."

Sonny arches his brows "Hello there, why the weird comparison?" and possessively places his palm on Will's butt.

Will gets happy and lowers his gaze.

Brian raises his hands "No offense to your boyfriend, I'm just saying."

The blonde guy walks over to Brian and whispers something in his ear. "Oh sure, sexy" Brian gives a sexy smirk and leaves with him after bidding his friends goodnight.

After some dancing, Will and Sonny walk out hand in hand.

Suddenly, Sonny skids and falls down pulling Will along with him.

"Yuck, vomit….hey you ok?" Sonny places his now dirty hand on Will's arm.

"Yeah fine" Will gets up "Eeewww" and rubs his hands on his thighs.

Since Will is staying in the loft of the Brady Pub, both guys decide to go there and get cleaned up.

* * *

As soon as they enter the room, Sonny discards his clothes and heads to the bathroom.

"You don't want us to shower together….that way we can save water and time as well" Will gives sexy eyes.

Sonny nips his lips and winks "Come on in."

With warm water flowing down, each washes the other's body thoroughly.

Not surprisingly, both are in the "mood."

"Babe, I need you now" Sonny whispers in a husky voice as his thumb caresses Will's soft cheek.

"Me too, Sonny" Will whispers back and pulls Sonny into a sensuous kiss.

With their hips grinding and hands roaming over their lover's body, both groan into the wild kiss.

Sonny places a slippery finger into Will's tight passage, making the blonde whimper loudly.

Feeling Sonny's two fingers teasing his insides, Will goes weak in the knees.

"Babe, just a minute" fully dripping, Will pants with urgency and heads out of the bathroom, only to return with lube and condoms.

Controlling his own urge and holding Will's thigh, Sonny slowly and carefully enters Will.

"Oh…baby" Will leans his head back.

Listening to the still flowing hot water, Sonny gradually increases the friction.

Will grabs Sonny's moist locks and slams their mouth, suggesting he wants more.

Sucking the water droplets along the side of Will's long neck, Sonny obliges to rock his world. He strokes Will's leaking cock.

"Will…babe…" Sonny comes forcefully.

Will screams his lover's name as he spills the thick fluid on both their stomach.

After a few minutes of rubbing each other's back and calming down, both guys shower again.

Sonny gets into Will's stretchable shorts and falls on the bed, next to his completely naked and smiling boyfriend.

Will climbs on top of Sonny and pulls the comforter over them.

(to be continued...)


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all, sorry for the delay.**

**This story ends with this chapter :)**

**Thank you all who followed/favorited/read this story silently :) **

**A BIG thank you to all the reviewers for appreciating and encouraging a novice writer like me!**

* * *

"What are you saying, mom? Will said he's gonna give a surprise introduction of his boyfriend. Now you are dropping an atom bomb that the guy has a 7-year-old child" Lucas paces outside the shopping mall while talking to his mom, Kate, over phone. "Yes dear, that's what I'm worried about. I mean, as far as I know Will has never been in a relationship. Also, he is very young. Another major factor to deal with is, that boy is a Kiriakis. Don't you think Will is complicating his life?" Kate says. "Well, I get it why you are worried about that name…You have bitter business issues with Victor Kiriakis. But that doesn't seem like a problem here. My biggest concern is, whether that guy is using my son." "I have no idea, Lucas, if Karma is really a bitch…" Kate sighs. "What do you mean?" Lucas frowns. "Well, young EJ was pulled by your ex-wife, Sami, into her drama years ago…Now, Will…" "No no no, mom, I can't let that happen to Will." Lucas nods vehemently "Then, you must have a talk with your son before you get to meet the Kiriakis boy" Kate says. "Yes, I'm going to, today….Oh, wait, Will is here. Now is the right time. Bye, mom" Lucas puts the phone in his coat pocket and walks toward the big couch where Will is sitting and reading a book.

"So, going by the cover, how is it…getting it signed by your favorite author himself?" Lucas stands beside Will. "Hey, dad" Will grins and makes his dad sit next to him "It's a great feeling. Thanks for making the arrangement, dad." "Well, he is a native of Salem….Horton Book House can't be more proud of it" Lucas says. "Um, Will, I wanna talk to you about your boyfriend…" "Ok…but you are gonna meet him tomorrow…" Will says with a puzzled look. "Yes….Actually, I just received some information" Lucas says. "What?" Will frowns and smiles. "Ah, your grandma Kate happened to meet him, right?" "Oh yeah, at grandma Marlena's place" Will nods. "Look, Will, are you serious about this relationship?" Lucas frowns. Will's eyes widen "What? Of course I am, dad. Wait, what did grandma Kate tell you exactly?" Lucas sighs "She told me that he has a child, biological." "Yes, Sonny has a lovely daughter. Her name is Athena, whom I adore" Will says in a sober tone. "I see….Will, I have to admit that I still am not able to understand the whole gay thing…" "I know, dad. Ever since I came out, you never asked me or bothered about my love life….Though you might have swallowed your pride and accepted me for who I am but you are still uncomfortable with it. So, what's your point?" Will says with a wry smile. "Will, I'm sorry, I just…I am concerned about your well-being…wha-what if Sonny's feelings change on a later stage…I mean what will you do if he wants to get back with the child's mother?" Lucas stutters. Thinking about his dad's ignorance, Will lets out an angry laughter "You doubt that Sonny might be bisexual?" Lucas nods affirmatively. "First, for the record, Sonny is as gay as I am. Second, he truly loves me, with all his heart." "How can you tell that, having known him only for a few months?" Lucas says. Will shuts his eyes for a moment and looks Lucas straight in the eye "Dad, there's something that you don't know: Sonny and I are each other's first love…. I was 16 then…." Lucas is a bit taken aback. Will tells his dad about his incredible love story.

Lucas gets teary-eyed and hugs his son ""Oh my god, how didn't I even know what my son was going through… I'm the worst father ever." Will wipes his own tears away "Dad, that's ok. You always did what's best for me…" "No, Will. As a parent what I did was just provide my children a comfortable life….I had been very selfish that I didn't take any effort to know and understand what my children feel…" "Dad, please." "But you have always been my perfect little boy…." Lucas kisses Will's forehead and smiles "Sonny Kiriakis is one lucky guy."

"Yes, Mr Horton. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have such a kind, adorable, and wonderful person named Will Horton in my life" Sonny says standing behind the couch. His mom is beside him smiling through tears. Both Will and Lucas look at Sonny in astonishment. Sonny walks a little forward and stretches his hand "Hello Sir, I'm Sonny Kiriakis." "He-hello" Lucas gives an awkward smile and shakes Sonny's hand. "I'm Sonny's mother, Adrienne Kiriakis" Adrienne smiles at both Lucas and Will. She walks toward Will and hugs him. Will smiles coyly and introduces himself. "Well, this wasn't how we expected our first meeting to be…" Adrienne warmly smiles at Will and says "god, you are so gorgeous….Will, I'm so grateful to you for bringing immense happiness in my son's life. Thank you" Adrienne places her palm on Will's. Will blushes "Ma'am, thank you so much for giving birth to such a beautiful and compassionate person…" Will lovingly looks at Sonny.

Will gets close to Sonny and softly kisses his lips "I love you so much." Sonny doesn't answer. Instead, he digs his hand into the bag he is holding. He takes a small velvet box out. Adrienne grins and nods her head when Sonny looks at her. Somehow, Lucas' little brain works, and he too grins. Sonny kneels on his right leg in front of Will and opens the box. Will gulps as Sonny holds his palm and says "Will Horton, my love, will you marry me?" Tears pool in Will's eyes as he intensely stares at his lover "Yes….YES, I WILL MARRY YOU, SONNY KIRIAKIS!" Will says loudly with excitement. He kneels down and grabs Sonny's head for a searing kiss. Sonny stands pulling Will up. He slips the diamond-studded platinum ring onto Will's finger. Their lips join for a sweet kiss. Adrienne, Lucas, and some of the onlookers clap. Adrienne laughs and tells Lucas she had no idea that the ring, which was bought just minutes ago, would be on Will's finger this soon because they had planned a small party at the Mansion with both families after everything went well with the meet-my-parents thing. "Well, Mrs Kiriakis, we can still have the party as planned" Lucas huddles both Will and Sonny.

Of course, the engagement party happened in the presence of the close-knit Kiriakis folks and Will's family. Sonny's daughter and her mom were present too.

Six months later, Will and Sonny had a colorful spring wedding.

Their honeymoon was in Greece, in a beautiful private island owned by Sonny's granduncle Victor.

Walking hand-in-hand along the seashore and watching the beautiful sunrise, Will slightly turned to stare at his husband's handsome face. "What, my love?" Sonny asked with a radiant smile. Will smiles and sings:

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more_

Will pressed Sonny's ring-bearing palm on his chest

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

With tear-filled eyes, Sonny pecked Will's lips and joined him:

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_  
_Storm clouds may gather,_  
_And stars may collide_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

* * *

**A year and a half ago, I wrote the first chapter in my native language in a blog, on the Aaron/Jackson couple of _Emmerdale_. Since theirs was not a happy ending, I didn't get the inspiration to write further. But now I'm glad. :)**

**Thank you, once again, for the great support!**

**Best wishes**

**- Romi**


End file.
